A Love Like No Other
by ManyNationsWoman
Summary: Jade Pitomac is an over-achieving, focused girl who has always had a plan for her life, however when her family makes a big move to La Push all her planning is rendered useless after she meets and falls in love with Jacob Black. As she falls deeper into a hidden and secretive world, her strength and courage will be tested.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction story, so I would greatly appreciate any feedback readers may have for me! Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, belong to the author of the Twilight series. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

They say change can be a good thing, but Jade Pitomac had her doubts about that in this particular situation. She stared out the backseat window of her parent's SUV drawing pictures in the slightly misty surface, as her face remained fixed in a cross between a pout and a grimace.

"It sure does rain here a lot. And I highly doubt I could ever get a tan living here. How am I supposed to get Vitamin D now huh?" She was none too happy about this move to La Push, and had no problem letting her rents know her feelings.

"Jade…trust me, you'll come to love it here. The scenery is amazing, you'll like your school, you already know a few people and you make lots more friends since you're so lovable," her mom said, smirking at her from the passenger seat.

"Yeahhh.. ok. I still don't have to like it though," Jade mumbled underneath her breath.

"Honey, once you start school and get into the groove of things you'll do fine. Plus we're getting you set up with a great club team for the off season, so you'll feel at home soon enough," her dad added.

"Who else do we know here anyways? All I know is Aunt Talet, Uncle Aiden, Regi and grandma Soli."

"We have more family here, you just haven't seen them in such a long time since we lived so far away. Travel gets expensive. But I've always kept in touch with everyone," her father continued.

"There's our people here. The Quileute tribe has always been a close one, and I'm so happy to be returning. I love the reservation, and know you will too. It's a part of you."

Jade sighed, and sat back in her seat, thinking about her father's words. Perhaps she would like it here, but it didn't change the fact that she'd miss her friends she'd known all her life. Uprooting before your senior year of high school kind of throws things out of whack, especially now that she'd most likely have to rework her future plans and pick a college closer to her parents.

"And honey, you'll love the house. I guarantee you'll be so excited once you see how great your new room is," added her mom.

"Well…I better!" she glanced over at her sleeping brother to her right, and wondered if she'd spoke to loud because he fidgeted slightly.

She really didn't want to wake Sosimo, because he'd start jabbering again. Sos had talked non-stop about all sorts of annoying subjects since they landed at the Seattle airport, but that's a ten year old boy for you.

"You will, don't worry," said her father.

"Dad, how much longer until we're there? I tried to map quest it with my phone, but of course there's no signal in Rainville."

Her dad chuckled. "We've got about 45 minutes."

Jade's father had been promoted in his job as a broker for a transportation company, and accepted a new position about 45 minutes from La Push. He grew up on the reservation with his parents, sister, and brother who were all full Quileute.

"Mateo, does Billy Black still live a couple houses down on our new street?" my mother asked.

"Yes, just he and Jacob. Rebecca got married and Rachel is away at college, but yep, he e still lives there."

"Ok, I was just wondering. He was such a nice man, as was Sara and his children."

She vaguely remembered the Blacks as a child, when her family came one summer to visit her paternal grandmother, Soli. She'd usually come to visit in Virginia , however that year Jade and her family stayed for three weeks in La Push.

She remember playing with Jacob Black, who was a year younger than her, and always had a giant grin on his face. Jade used to race Jacob to the tree line of the woods behind Grandma Soli's house, and she'd beat him a few times, which he adamantly denied.

"Yes, he is. It's such a shame about Sara. She was especially close to mom," said dad.

"I remember her! She was really nice, she always made baked goods for everyone whenever I played at their house," said Jade.

"Yep, that was Sara," said Jade's mother. "You know she had a hand in how your father and I met."

Her mother went on to recap the story of how she and Sara met and became friends at college, and how she had stayed at Sara's parents house during one of their school breaks. She met Mateo during the break, seeing how he lived a few houses down from Sara's parents, and on the current street of the Blacks and their new home.

"She certainly did, and I will forever be in debt to her for introducing me to my Talia," said Mateo.

Jade snickered, her parents were always so embarrassing and gushy.

She'd heard the story before, about how Sara had invited her father to dinner, where he fell head over heels for her mother after he first met her.

She thought it was sweet, and hoped that someday she'd find a love story of her own much like her parents.

She glanced at her mother, who smiled affectionately at her father. Her mother was a mixture of ethnicities, having come from a Native American and French father, and an African American and Mexican mother.

Jade inherited her mother's wavy, light brown hair with a hint of golden and reddish undertones, and her heart shaped face with a dimple on the left side. She also had her father's smile, defined nose and dark eyebrows, but somehow inherited her maternal grandmother's bluish-grey eyes, which contrasted nicely with her caramel skin.

"You guys are so sappy!" she exclaimed.

Her father chuckled, and her mother glanced back at her and smiled.

"Oooo, ooo! Turn this up!"Jade said suddenly.

"Nooo woman no cry! No, woman no cry," she sang. Her parents had a hand in her music taste as well and she listened to a little bit of everything. But reggae always made her feel good, especially Bob Marley's music.

"Uhhnnn…..are we there yet?" came a voice from her right. Sosimo blinked his eyes and slowly began to sit up in his seat.

"Ewww. You're so crusty! Wipe that drool off your face!" she said to her brother.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and rolled his eyes at her.

"We'll be arriving in just a few minutes."

Jade was busy checking her email and reading the sports section of the local newspaper on her phone, when the car stopped in front of a quaint two-story white house.

"We're here kids! Come on, let's get the car unloaded," said Mateo.

Jade opened the door and hopped out the car, shoving her hands in her pockets as she walked slowly towards the house, and stilled in front of the door step.

"Well, what do you think? Your dad left most of the artistic direction to me," said Talia, as she wrapped her arm around Jade's shoulder.

"It's….it's nice, from the outside. Reminds me a lot of our old house, just a little bigger."

"Well, that's what I was going for when we had it built. Come on, let's go inside and check out the rest! Especially your room."

Jade headed back to the car and grabbed a few of her bags, and followed her mom into the house.

She entered the front door and looked to the left where she saw the dining room and a kitchen, and to the right where was the living room. A bathroom was directly in front of her down a small hallway, and to the side of stairs leading to the second floor. She looked around at the warm colors and décor, surprised about how homely it was, just like back in Virginia.

"Go see your room, it's up the stairs, first door on the left," said her mother.

Jade bounded up the stairs with her bags, and stood in front of the door. She let out a breath as she pushed the door open.

Apparently, her mother had been busy while she was up here. Her room was beautifully decorated in her favorite color with a turquoise and white bed set, and turquoise curtains. On the wall was a picture of "The Kiss" by Gustav Klimt, her favorite painting, which her mother had also placed in a turquoise and silvery antique frame on the wall. All of her things, with the exception of the bags in her hands were arranged and put away. Her mother had even put her flute together and placed it near the music stand by her desk and chair, and her lucky volleyball was placed in her desk chair. She set her bags down, and turned towards the door, just as her mother came up the stairs and stood in the doorway.

"So, how do you like it?" her mother asked. "Jade, I know this move is hard for you, but I promise you honey, it'll get better. You'll come to like it here, I just know it."

"Mom…you did such a great job. I love my room. Thank you," she said as she hugged her mother.

"No problem sweetie! I just love doing stuff like this, and the best part is I got the decorations from thrift stores, Target, and Pier one, so I saved a bunch of money!" With that she turned and headed back down stairs.

Jade shook her head as she sat on the bed and stared out the window, which was nice and large-which she liked because that meant lots of light could shine into her room. She stood and walked to the window looking out at her view of the woods. She had to admit, it was beautiful here, and in Richmond, the air had been nowhere near as fresh.

She opened the window a crack, and walked back towards to the door to head downstairs when she stopped suddenly, a faint howl in the distance catching her attention. That has to be a wolf, she thought.

"Jade! Can you come help us get the rest of the stuff out of the car?" she heard her father call.

"Coming!" she said, shaking herself out of her momentary daze, and ran down the stairs.

Jade glanced at the clock as she changed out of her skirt and blouse, and put on her nightgown. 12:16 am. She was beyond tired, and guessed that she must have jet lag from the last few days of packing and traveling.

On the bright side, she was done packing and officially settled into her new room, house, and hopefully La Push. She plopped down on her bed, and slipped underneath the covers, folding her hands behind her head on the pillow.

Her mind began to race, thinking about the week to come. She was apprehensive about starting school at Forks High School, but she did hear that their volleyball team was pretty good as a plus. Jade had opted to attend school in Forks because of the sports, although the reservation school would have been fine academically, but she had to have volleyball and track and Forks offered more in that area.

As a leading outside hitter in Virginia she wanted to play volleyball in college, so choosing a school that offered a decent volleyball program was important to her. She'd played on club teams for years and had also ran track, really just for volleyball conditioning. Track and field was her backup plan because Jade always planned ahead.

"Their team better not suck," she said out loud to herself.

Jade was also serious about her grades, having never had below a 3.7 in high school. She liked being known as a "goody too shoes," and she liked being on a plan. Luckily, she had two days to rest and explore the area a bit before starting school on Monday. Her thoughts began to slow, as she felt a wave of sleep overtake her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade jumped up startled, touching her wet face.

"What the hell?!"

"Rise in shine sis, it's almost eleven! You've been sleeping way too long," said her brother tauntingly, as he stood over her with a water gun in hand.

"SOS! I'm gonna kick your little butt!"

He laughed hysterically and raced out of the room and down the stairs, as Jade followed hot on his tail.

She tackled him in the living room and sat on him, trying to wrestle the water gun out of his grasp.

"You little brat! You think you can punk me! Give me that gun!"

"MOM! Jade's going loca on me! Help!" he screamed.

"Jade! Leave your brother alone," her mom yelled from the kitchen.

"He shot me in the face with a water gun! I must have revenge!" she yelled towards her mother's direction.

She whipped her head around and glared down at Sosimo.

"Give. Me. That. Gun."

"No! Deja Me! Get off me psycho!" he screamed, managing to squirt her again.

"Cabron! Once I get this gun, I'll be busting water caps, all in your face!" she said through tight lips. "Now let go!"

Suddenly she was lifted off of Sosimo, and placed on the ground as her father took the gun from him. He then squirted both Jade and Sosimo in the face.

"Dad!" They both exclaimed.

"Knock it off. Sos, stop harassing your sister and go finish putting your clothes away. Jade, go eat breakfast."

Sosimo made a face at her as he sauntered off towards his room.

"That's your kid dad."

"Oh yeah? So what does that make you?" He grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes, and walked towards the kitchen.

Jade wolfed down her breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and beef bacon her mother made, and sat back in the stool sipping her orange juice.

"Man, mom. That was flame."

"Flame?" her mother asked, puzzled.

"You know, good, slamming, excellent, magnifico, muy bueno! Flame status."

Her mother laughed and shook her head. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, you were probably famished after all that sleeping you did. Feel better?"

Jade nodded, and headed to the sink where she quickly washed her dishes.

"I'm going to get dressed," she said and walked through the dining room and upstairs to her room.

She threw on a long sleeved white tunic, black leggings, and a light-weight long black sweater which she tied at her waist. She brushed her curly hair, and pilled it on top of her head in a bun, with soft ringlets falling around her face and down her neck. She added a touch of mascara to her lashes and put on her favorite silver hoops and silver heart necklace, and black socks before heading down stairs.

She put on black lace up ankle boots, and then opened the door to walk outside.

"Mom! I'm going outside to explore for a bit ok!"

"Alright honey. Hey if you see your dad tell him Billy Black and his son will be stopping by soon."

"Sure thing!" Jade raised an eyebrow, and smiled to herself. So, Jacob was coming! She hadn't seen him in so long, she was a little excited.

She glanced up at the sky, which looked ready to downpour at any minute and strolled in the direction of the woods towards the back of the house.

She turned her head towards the road just as a truck rolled down it, and turned into their driveway. Jade stood in the yard near the side of the house and peered toward the car.

She watched as a very tall man with dark, short cropped hair exited the truck and walked to the passenger side, opening the door. He then grabbed a wheelchair from the bay, and helped the passenger set into it.

Her father and mother walked out the front door, and greeted the two men on the porch, all four of them exchanging hugs.

"Billy! Thanks for dropping by, it's great to see you!" she heard he father say.

"And Jacob, man kid! You sprouted up! How've you been?"

Sosimo burst out the front door, and nosily watched the scene before him.

Jade stood and watched as they all chatted, feeling the urge to walk around towards the back of the house out of sight, when suddenly they all turned their heads in her direction.

"Jade, come here! Come say hello to Billy and Jacob!" he dad called.

She began to walk over to them slowly, holding a small smile on her face.

She looked at Billy when she reach the group and said, "Hi Billy, it's good to see you again."

"Jade! Wow, you've surely blossomed into a lovely young woman! It's great to see you too," he said as she leaned down to hug him.

"And you remember Jacob right?"

Jade turned her head upward and looked at Jacob, and immediately her breath was stolen away as her eyes connected with his. She felt a surge of energy, comfort, warmth, love, and fire as stared into his dark eyes. His expression was one of surprise, confusion, love, want, and fear all tied into one.

Her eyes traveled over his face, and his journeyed over hers. She watched as his jaw clenched, his nostrils flared slightly and his body seemed to lean in towards her.

Good Lord, he was gorgeous she thought. She'd never seen a man so gorgeous, strong, sexy, and so…sensual. Her legs suddenly became unstable and she felt light headed. Jade's body began to waver, overcome with too many emotions that affected her physical well-being as well.

"Jade? Are you okay hun?" asked Billy, his face stricken with a concerned expression as was her parent's.

She felt her vision start to blacken, and her body gave way.

"Jade! Whoa!" she heard a man cry, as she faded into darkness.

"Jade… Jade? Jade, honey, can you hear me?" called her mother's voice.

She blinked her eyes, squinting at the brightness flooding her vision.

"Yeeeahh," she croaked out.

"Oh, thank goodness. Are you okay honey? You checked out on us. You fainted," said her mother.

"Really? I don't know what happened," she tried to sit up but felt a rush of dizziness to her head.

"Don't try to sit up too fast hon," said her father.

She rubbed the back of her neck, as her head tilted downward, and her eyes rested on a pair of strong hands holding on to her waist from behind.

She tipped her head upward and back and came into contact with the strikingly handsome face of Jacob Black.

"Hi.." she squeaked out weakly.

"Hi," he answered, grinning at her. His voice went straight to her nether regions, as she blushed furiously.

"Let's help you up," he said.

She stood up as he helped her walk up the stairs and into the house, her parents and Sos following behind as her father helped Billy in.

She felt her knees buckle again and Jacob quickly lifted her into his arms and carried her to the living room, laying her on the couch. He plopped down next to her, looking at her intently.

"You okay? Do you need me to get you anything?"

She chuckled, "It's my house, and you're the guest, I should be getting you something. But thank you, and sorry for that whole fainting fiasco. It's never happened to me before."

"You don't need to apologize, I'm just glad you're okay."

Her parents then came in and fussed over her a bit, and after reassuring them several times that she was indeed alright, they headed to dining room to sit while talking and Sosimo disappeared to his room to play his Wii.


	3. Chapter 3

"So now that I'm feeling a bit better, how've you been Jake? I missed you, haven't seen you in ages!" she said cheerfully.

He looked down as the side of his mouth curled up into a smile. "You missed me, really?"

"Yeah! You were my buddy when we were kids. I had some great times here. Actually it's kind of nice to be back."

He stared at her, his eyes traveling over her face, expressionless.

"What?" she asked after about a good twenty seconds of him staring.

"You're really beautiful."

She felt her face heat up at his remark.

"Well, thank you. You're kind of fine yourself."

He laughed out loud. "So I'm fine huh?"

"Yeah, or guapo, if you'd prefer."

"So what's guapo about me?"

She looked embarrassed at his question, and swallowed as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Well, this conversation has taken an interesting turn," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on! You said it! Now, answer my question…please," he said, biting his lower lip.

"Well, I like the whole dark hair, dark eyes, brown skin thing you have going on. And my dude, you are pretty ripped up there. Erm…something you need to tell me? Are you on roids or is Schwarzenegger your idol or something?"

He roared with laughter, falling back into the coach, before sitting up and looking at her again.

"You're really huge man. I mean look at your legs, it looks like you're sitting on a toddler couch. And I thought I was tall at 5'8! Come on G, admit it. You're juicing."

He starting cracking up again, with slight tears in his eyes, trying to calm his laughter.

"No…haha….Really, no. All man baby. I just work out, and it's kind of genetic. You should've seen Billy back in his day."

"Mentiroso," she said.

"What's that mean?" he retorted.

"I called you a liar," she chuckled. "Just kidding. But yeah, you look great… Jake. Nice and healthy."

"Say that again," he said softly.

"What? You look great?" she said, looking at him as if he'd grown a third eye.

"No, my name."

"Uhh…Jake?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, and let out a soft sigh.

"Are you okay?" raising her eyebrows again, a habit she couldn't seem to shake.

His dark eyes suddenly popped open, "Yes, I was just deep in thought for a sec there."

"Oh…well why did you want me to say your name again?"

"I just wanted to hear you say it," he said matter-of-factly.

"Ohh kay." Jade looked around the room, thinking of something else to say.

"So, what have you been up to all these years? Are you ready to start school?"

"Nothing much, just working on cars. I like to do that a lot. Umm, and I kind of have a job, working for the reservation. As for school…..Yes, I'm kind of glad it's starting. I need the boringness of school to take my mind off of things."

"What sort of things?" she pressed.

"Well, let's just say I've been going through some changes, lots of changes, and just trying to get adjusted to them," his eyes search her face as he spoke.

"Okay…Mr. Vague. Don't worry, I'm not going to get all in your business," she chuckled. "I hope you work through those—changes," she said making air parentheses.

He smiled at her again, and slowly reached to grasp her hand. His hand was very warm, in fact a little too warm much like the temperature of a fever.

"Jade, you are my business now."

He got off the couch and moved towards her on his knees, coming to kneel in front of her, his hands resting on her thighs.

"I want to be friends with you. Can I come visit you? Like, often?"

Jade just stared at him, not sure how to act, because the situation was little weird considering she felt she'd known Jake forever, despite having reconnected with him just over an hour ago.

"Sure. Come visit whenever you want, you're only right down the street besides. We were friends before, I don't see why anything has to change that."

He dropped his head down, letting out as sigh, as his hands gripped her legs tighter and their warmth seem to burn through her leggings into her flesh. Jade jumped a little and let out gasp. His closeness was really unsettling, and as she stared at his chiseled physique her body began to rise in temperature.

"Good. Because I really want to be your friend," he raised his head again, his eyes then focusing on her mouth.

"Jade…" he leaned closer to her, and his face drew in towards hers. Jade shivered and her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation.

"Jade! Jacob! Are you guys hungry?" called her mother.

The both jumped, whipping their heads toward the dining room.

"Yeah, we're coming!" she said, as her voice cracked slightly.

Jacob had a smug look on his face as she stood up quickly, but stopped when she realized his hands still grasped her thighs. She stared down at him puzzled, and his head was level with her stomach due to his 6'6 stature.

He rested his head on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her body, embracing her in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you Jade. I'm so glad you're here," he murmured.

She looked down at his head tentatively, before finally reaching down and running her fingers through his hair, then embracing him around his shoulders.

"It's good to see you too. And I'm glad to be here," she said, and he looked up at her while she played in his hair.

Damn he was sexy, she thought to herself as she stared at his handsome face.

He stood up, then brushed a hair out of her face before taking her hand and walking towards the dining room, "Come on, let's go eat. You probably need some food after your little episode earlier," he said.

She slapped him playfully while he feigned fear.

Jacob and Billy stayed until about seven, just after they'd had dinner. She and Jake had talked more, he told her about his friends, a bit about his family and job, and she told him about her life back in Virginia.

They'd hugged again as they said goodbyes, and she could swear that she never wanted to let him go. Her lean, athletic, yet curvy body felt perfectly molded against his hard defined one, as if they were made to fit together.

Jade felt a tug in her heart as she thought about his smile, his eyes, his laugh, body, and deep voice. He had made her laugh all night, and she never would've guessed he'd be so funny by his appearance.

She chuckled as she thought about the enormous amount of food she watched him consume at dinner.

"Damn, Jake! Don't hurt yourself, it's not going anywhere!" she said.

He stopped eating and looked at her sheepishly, while Billy, her mother, father and Sosimo all laughed at his embarrassment.

"Jade, leave the boy alone, he's growing…obviously," said her father.

"He went straight smash mode though," she said grinning at him. Jake returned the grin with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"That boy could eat a horse," remarked Billy.

Jade laughed out loud again as she remembered the dinner conversation, and then sighed, stretching in front of her laptop at her desk.

She was more than ready for bed after a shower, and headed toward her closet to change. She sat on her bed in fresh pajamas, scrolling through her phone and checking her social network page. Thinking she'd heard something, she glanced at the window, feeling an urge to walk over to it.

As she stared out the window, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, and her brow furrowed in uneasiness. She pulled her hair tie out, and shook her curly hair, and it fell down her shoulders in tumultuous brownish golden waves.

Jade peered out the window and whispered, "Goodnight," although she was unsure as to why she said it. She decided to leave her curtains open, and walked over to her bed, slipping in it. She felt different after her day with Jacob. Her heart felt fuller for some reason, and she couldn't wait to see him again. Her eyes began to feel heavy as she recapped the day, and her conversations with Jacob. As she slipped into sleep, a long powerful howl reverberated into the night, bringing her a strange sense of comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade and her family headed to visit Grandma Soli the next day, lived about a mile just around the corner from their new home.

"Dad, how old is Nana Soli now anyways?" asked Jade.

"She's 62. Why?"

"Just wondering. She always seems so much younger than she is."

"Well, 60's isn't too old nowadays, especially now that people are talking better care of themselves."

"Yeah, Nana Soli is high strung too. She's always on the move," said Jade. "That must be where you inherited your hyper-ness too dad."

Her father laughed out loud.

"I guess so. That also explains Sosimo's problem," said Mateo.

"Hey!" remarked Sos, looking hurt.

"We're here! Come on kids, help me carry the food inside," said her mother, as the car pulled in front of a little blue house.

Jade hopped out, grabbing the pan on cornbread off the floor and walked towards the front door. Suddenly, the door swung open as her grandmother walked out with her arms wide open.

"OH, my grandbabies are here! COME HERE! Let me look at you!" She squeezed Jade into a tight hug, as Jade breathed in her sandalwood and sweet grass scent.

"Hi Nana," said Jade, as her grandmother released her, giving her an affectionate gaze. Her attention then shifted behind her towards the car.

"Sosimo! You come here this minute!"

"NANA!" cried Sos dramatically, running and leaping into her arms.

"My, you have grown into such a big boy since I last saw you! And Jade, you're such a beautiful young woman."

"Thanks Nana," said Jade, eyes smiling as she gazed at her grandmother. Nana Soli had the old school Native style, clad in feather earrings, torqoiuse jewelry that Jade wanted to steal, a white embroidered blouse and a flowing patterned skirt. Her hair was wound in a long braid, that ran down her back.

"Yep, dad says I'm probably going to be taller than him," said Sosimo, smirking.

"I'm sure you will be," replied Grandma Soli.

"Hi mom," said dad, reaching the porch.

"There's my baby boy!" she exclaimed, squeezeding Mateo. "And Talia, how are you dear?" she said hugging Jade's mother.

"Come on in! You all must be hungry, Talet, Aiden, and the twins are already inside."

Jade sat at the kitchen table, shucking corn as she watched her mother, grandmother, and Aunt Talet chat and move around the kitchen preparing food. Her Uncle Aiden, dad, Sosimo and fraternal twin cousins Franco and Pico were outside doing something manly.

"Regi will be here any minute. Her shift ends at 4," said Talet to Jade.

Regia was Jade's first cousin, and close friend. She was a year younger than Jade, and she was excited to see her.

After about five minutes of eavesdropping on the women's conversation Jade was startled by the front door slamming.

"Hey, hey! What's going on?" in walked Regi, doning a tan apron around her waist, which was her uniform at the café where she worked.

She focused her attention towards the kitchen and then her eyes traveled and locked with Jade's.

Jade leaped out of the chair and ran to Regi and the two girls started squealing, jumping up and down, embraced in a hug.

"Jade! You're here! This is so awesome!" said Regi.

"I know right! I missed you so much Regi!" They squeezed each other into a tight hug, still giggling.

"Aww, that's so sweet," remarked Jade's mother, leaning against Talet slightly.

"Oh my God, Jade, I have so much to tell you!" said Regi. "Let's go outside and catch up on the porch."

"Hey, wait a minute. Who's going to shuck the rest of this corn?" said Talet, staring at the girls imploringly with her hand on her hip.

Jade and Regi sighed, "We will," they said simultaneously, reaching to pick up baskets of corn on the table.

They sat on the porch, shucking the corn, laughing and reminiscing about the past. Regi told her about her life in La Push, her friends, her dreams, and her new flame…a guy named Paul.

Paul sounded amazing, and from Regi's description, sounded like he loved her deeply.

"I'm happy for you Reg," she said smiling at her cousin.

"Thanks, girl. I'm really happy, I know we're young, but I really feel like he's it. He's the one, I just can't explain how I know."

"That's great." Jade said smiling at Regi's love-sick gaze. "So is he hot?"

Regi stared at her with an "Oh my God" face. "Girl, you have no idea. His body is just…there are no words! He's just…umm! Yummy and scrumptious! And his face is just too beautiful. I'm so in love. And the best part, is we can just talk for hours and hours, it's so easy with him. We just flow."

"That's wonderful Reg….I can't wait to meet him!" Jade seemed a bit too interested in the corn for a moment, as she seemed to be wrestling with herself.

"What's up? What's that look for?" asked Regi, with her lips pursed. She really knew Jade too well, and no time apart could change that since she seemed to know her every facial expression.

"I…I kind of met someone too. Well, I knew him before, but I just saw him yesterday again,"

"Oh really? So who is this mystery guy?" said Regi, looking surprised.

"Jacob. Jacob Black."

"REALLY?! Wow!" she said, as if it was the biggest shock she'd ever received.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No...he's just. Well, I thought he was…involved. He's had a monster crush on this girl named Bella forever, but she was in love with another guy. She strung him along for the longest time...like a super tease…said she just wanted to be friends, but she was still always in his face. So Jacob tortures himself about her. Why…I don't know, I really don't get it. And her boyfriend who she's obsessed with is cute…but his weirdness just overrides it. I never really got Jacob's fascnination with her though, he's a great guy and deserves better."

Jade looked as if she was in deep thought, and she felt her heart tug a bit at this news. For some reason she felt jealous, and she didn't know jealousy was part of her being, having never really experienced it before to this magnitude. But then again she hadn't felt like herself since that last encounter with Mr. Black. She felt different, somewhat changed, and her heart much fuller. She felt a strange possession when it came to Jake. He was hers and that was now a definite fact, as much as her eyes were blue.

"Jade? Are you okay? Did I upset you?" said Regi, looking concerned.

Jade shook herself out of her trance, looking at Regi. "No…I'm okay Reg. It's just…I felt a little jealous for as sec there."

"Really? Well, this is interesting," said Regi with smirk.

"Jacob…he's mine. I don't know how I know, but yesterday, I felt linked to him. And I know he's supposed to be mine. And I don't care who says otherwise..including some chick named Bella."

Regi stared at Jade, dropping the corn in her hand into the basket at her feet, and slowly sat back in the chair.

"Jade, that sounds exactly like I feel about Paul," she looked like a light bulb went off. "I really think you should talk to Jake and clarify some of these….feelings."

Jade's eyes searched Regi's face, but since she wouldn't meet her gaze and busied herself with the corn. She had the notion that Regi knew something she didn't, but decided she should have a talk with Mr. Black soon. Regi then changed the subject back to Paul, food, fashion, and whatever other mundane subjects they could spend hours talking about, as only they could.

The rest of the evening was spent with the family enjoying each other, as Uncle Hawk (Manek) and Aunt Sylvia arrived. For the first time in nearly six years since the passing of her grandfather Manek, the whole Pitomac family was together.

Jade and her family arrived home at around 11 p.m., tired out from a wonderful evening of visiting and eating. She drug her tired body up the stairs and into the bathroom, mustering up enough energy to take a 5 minute shower. Slipping on a light blue shorts and cami pajama set, she settled into bet.

Click. Click. Click. Jade shot up in her bed and stared at her window.

What the hell was that! She approached the window slowly, grabbing her flute off the music stand. It wasn't much as a weapon, but maybe she could beat whatever it was to death if she needed to.

"Jade. Jade!" she heard a voice.

She looked down at the ground and saw Jacob Black, and her stomach did a triple flip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Slight Lemony goodness in this Chapter! Enjoy :)**

"Hey! What are you doing here?" she said in a loud whisper.

"I wanted to see you, and I was at work all day….so I had to come now. Can I come up?" he said, rocking back and forth on his feet.

She pushed the window all the way open as she tried to look at him better. Oh snap! He wasn't wearing a shirt! She panicked inwardly, but a warm feeling inside her chest urged her to let him come up.

"Hold on a sec." She walked to her door and locked it, then returned to window and popped the screen out, setting it on the floor.

"How do you plan on getting up here?" she asked.

"Move back and just watch."

She stepped back and stared at the window, when suddenly Jacob swung in through it, using the nearest tree to propel himself. He landed on his feet gracefully, careful not to hit the floor too hard and risk waking Jade's parents, and stood directly in front her.

"Wow! That was awesome! Have you practiced that before?"

"You could say that," he said smiling at her.

"Do you do parkour or something?"

"Nope," he said, his lips smacking together on the p. "I'm just extremely agile. Catlike-but not really."

Jade had stopped listening as she was staring at his chest. He smirked and took a step towards her as she involuntarily flinched.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna jump you honey," he said chuckling, as she blushed furiously.

"I know, sorry, my nerves are just shot. I get like this when I'm tired."

"Well, why don't you sit down and rest. Then we can talk."

She nodded and walked to her bed. Jake stifled a groan as he watched her round bottom move underneath her shorts as she walked away. She turned suddenly, "It's a little cold, could you…"

She'd noticed him checking her ass out as he quickly shifted them to her face, and suddenly realized how exposed she was.

"Oh crap! Hold on a second," she said running to her closet and putting on a white, light weight robe.

Jacob looked disappointed, but then followed her to her bed and sat down on the end of it while she covered her legs with the cover. They remained quiet for a moment, just glancing at each other. Jade fidgeted with her robe tie, while Jacob became fascinated with his feet on the floor.

"Aren't you cold? I have an extra blanket if you need it?" she said, looking concerned.

He chuckled, "Naw, I don't really get cold. What about you? Are you cold?" he asked, looking at her face softly.

"Yes, a little."

He circled around to the other side of the bed, sitting right next to her, and sat down on top of cover, his warm arm rubbing hers. "Is that better?"

"Actually, yes! Thank you."

"So, Jacob, you had to see me tonight huh? It couldn't wait until morning?" she said smiling at him.

"Yes. I've been thinking about you non-stop since I left your house on Saturday," he admitted, touching her hair.

"Oh," said Jade, feeling suddenly shy.

"I really like your hair like this. Down and curly. I think I'd like it in any style, but this really suits you."

"Thank you. And I like you shirtless. Wait—I mean!" she covered her face in her hands as he gave her a surprised look before laughing.

"Yeah, I know I look good," he said brushing his shoulders off. "You can't resist being taken by the man-thunder," he said. She slapped him playfully as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him as she let out a shriek.

His eye examined her face slowly, coming to stare at her mouth, which began to tremble.

"Jake…I," she started.

"Shhh…" he reassured her. His faced inched closer to hers, until finally their lips connected in sweet surrender.

Jade let out a little squeak that morphed into throaty moan. His hand reached for the back of her neck, drawing her nearer, while hers grasped his sculpted bicep.

His tongue demanded entry, and she let him in, and his mouth plundered hers. He broke the kiss, moving to feather small ones all over her face and pulled her into his lap, facing him with her legs astride his. He buried his face in her throat as his arms wrapped around her tightly, and she gasped.

"Jake…"

Her voice was nearly his undoing, driving him to a near frenzy as he licked her throat, squeezed her tighly and thrust upward against her, causing her to cry out softly.

"Jake..please. I can't….I can't take this…oh my God….not yet," she tried to get out.

He continued to kiss her neck, while her head fell backward, her long curly waves hanging down her back.

His wolf clawed at him inside, threatening to take over his rationality. Take her. Take her. Take her! It chanted, but Jacob forced him down and hugged Jade tightly, attempting to control his breathing.

"Jade," he said when he finally gained the resolve to speak, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

He raised his head and stared at her eyes. "I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, still shaking slightly.

"It's okay papi."

Jacob squeezed his eyes shut. "Fuck. Don't call me that right now. You should get up before I lose control again."

Jade really didn't want to get up, but she didn't want to move too fast with Jake. She slid back under her covers, lying on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Is that what I think it is?"

She looked down and saw that Jacob had grabbed a portion of her covers and covered his lap with them.

"We'll what do you expect? You can't kiss me like that, and touch me, and be all gaspy and not make an impression," he said, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Jake…have you ever been with anyone," she asked, fearing the answer.

"Like…sex?"

She nodded.

"No. I've been waiting for the right girl," he said smiling at her.

Jade felt a sense of satisfaction and replied, "Me to. I mean, I'm a virgin too."

"I know."

She sat up slightly and looked at his face, "How did you know?"

"I just did. You smell so sweet. Untouched," he said, his voice deepening. She knew her face had to be red now, and she laid back on his hard chest, attempting to burrow into his skin and hide.

He chuckled, and ruffled her hair, and rubbed her arm with his other hand, leaving a hot trail on her skin that made her shiver.

"Jade, I want you to know that I'll be here if you need me. For anything. To protect you. I'll give you whatever you need."

She looked him in his eyes, and knew his words were truthful.

"I know. But Jake, I don't understand this. I've never been this forward with anyone, but I just…I want to," she looked down slightly frustrated.

"What honey? What?"

"I know it's so fast, but I want to be with you…so badly," she said, feeling extremely vulnerable.

"I want to be with you too," he said, and Jade felt her heart soar.

"I promise, everything you are wondering about, all the answers to your questions, will be given in time," he told her as she sought to find meaning in his words.

Suddenly, she noticed the clock behind him said 12:30 am. "Shit! I better go to sleep, I forgot I have school tomorrow," she said frowning slightly.

"Yeah, I do too."

"So are you gonna head out now?"

"Not unless you want me to stay," he asked hopefully.

"Yes, you can stay," she said shyly.

"That way, I can run home in the morning and change, then double back and give you a ride to school."

"No, Jake, you don't have to do that! Then you'd have to drive all the way back to go to school," she said.

"Jade, I don't mind. I want to. I will take you to school and pick you up every day if you need me to. It's not far, only a ten minute drive."

She thought about his answer, the sighed, signaling acceptance.

"Okay, I'll tell my mom in the morning that she doesn't have to take me."

He flashed her a bright smile, and she fought down the urge to attack him, because his hotness was doing funny things to her body again.

"Alright, well, we better get some shut-eye," he said, laying down and pulling her into his embrace.

She kissed him softly on the lips, and snuggled up on him. She then kicked the covers off, feeling too warm from his scorching body that they were of no use.

His chest rumbled in a chuckle against her back as he held her close, and felt her drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight Jade," he said. Jacob wouldn't fall asleep for a little while longer, as the scent of her arousal tortured him, and his wolf. Finally, he buried his nose in her hair and drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he could ever remember.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jade. Jade. Wake up honey. Jade."

Jade heard Jacob's voice calling her and his hand shaking her, as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Huuh?"

"Wake up. It's 6:30. You've got to get ready for school. I'm about to head out, but I'll be a back in few to pick you up."

She blinked, staring at his chiseled face looking down at her, cast in the soft light of her bedside lamp.

"Okay," she smiled.

He kissed her forehead, and swiftly disappeared out the window and into the early morning darkness.

He moved so quickly and lightly, like an animal she thought, but then shook her head. Maybe he did martial arts or something-he certainly had the body for it. She stood up and dragged herself to the bathroom, turning on the light a gazing into the mirror. Her hair was a bit wild, and she looked groggy.

She let out a sigh, upset that Jacob had seen her looking less than perfect. Oh well, at least he didn't run she thought with a chuckle and washed her face and brushed her teeth.

She walked back to her room and threw on a pair of fitted dark wash boot cut jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, her black feather earrings, and a thin silver chain with silver dream catcher attached- a gift from her Nana Soli. She decided to wear her hair down, since Jacob like it that way, and went to the mirror on her wall to add a touch of mascara and lip gloss. She grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs, eager to begin the day.

Her mother was already in the kitchen, and handed her a plate of chopped fruit, buttered wheat toast, and a strawberry yogurt as she walked in.

"Thanks mom! And good morning," she said, giving her mother a bright smile.

"Well, well! You seem extra happy to day. Listo para escuela?" her mother asked.

"Yep. I'm actually looking forward to it."

"That's great sweetie."

Jade sat on the stool near the bar and starting chowing down on her food.

"Oh! Hey mom, you don't have to take me to school today. Jacob is going to give me a ride."

"Really? Doesn't he go to the reservation school?" she asked.

"Yes, but he insisted that he give me one, so I accepted. Now, you only have to worry about Sos getting to school, at least until I get a car."

"Okay, that's very nice of him," her mother said suggestively, giving her a wink.

"Mom.." remarked Jade, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying, he's a very nice looking boy. And he's nice."

"Well, I concur."

They heard the door bell ring, as Jade moved to stand up.

"I'll get it, you finish your breakfast," said her mother as she walked in the direction of the front door.

She returned with Jacob, clad in a fitted black t-shirt, and dark jeans, matching Jade's attire. His hair was spiky, and he looked as if he had just showered. His appearance was completely delicious, and Jade stared with mouth ajar and toast in hand.

"Hey Jade."

Her mother glanced at Jacob, and then Jade, who had yet to respond to his greating.

"Jade, don't be rude, say hi."

Jade blinked and dropped her toast in her plate.

"Oh, hi Jake."

"Jacob did you eat breakfast?" asked her mom.

"No, not yet."

"Sit down, we have plenty of food for you."

He sat on the stool next to Jade, and smiled at her, his eyes roaming her face and body.

"You look nice. And we match."

She chuckled, "I was just thinking the same thing."

Talia plopped a plate of scrambled eggs, beef bacon, and pancakes in front of Jake.

"Enjoy!" she said with a smile.

Jacob's eyes grew huge as he grinned, "Man, you are fast! And I just got super hungry, thanks!"

Talia put her hand on her hip and smirked, "No problem. I had it made already. My husband has a hearty appetite as well. Speaking of him, he should be coming down any minute."

As if on cue, Mateo walked in the kitchen, clad in business attire and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Morning. What smells so good?"

He turned his attention to Jade, and looked surprised to see Jacob sitting there, a forkful of pancake en route to his mouth.

"Hi Jacob, what brings you here?"

"Oh, um, I'm taking Jade to school."

"Well, that's great. She needs a familiar face to show her around. Thanks for being so kind to my little girl."

He walked over to Jake and slapped him on the back, then recoiled in a grimace, griping his hand.

"That's a strong back you've got there son."

Jacob smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Jade's father grabbed his plate and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Where's Sos?" asked Talia. Everyone shrugged in unison, as she looked annoyed and walked towards the stairs.

"Sosimo! Ven!" yelled her mother up the stairs.

"Coming!" he yelled, running down the stairs.

"I had to get my hair right," he said walking into the kitchen, his eyes resting on Jacob.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking your sister to school."

Sosimo raised his eyebrows and smirked at Jade.

"What are you smiling at rugrat?" she asked, looking sternly at him.

"Oooo, Jade has un novio." He made a kissy face.

"Sos…you're so extra," she said laughing. "Ready?" She asked Jacob, who had basically inhaled his food.

"Have a great day kids," said her mom, giving her a hug.

"Bye dad, hope you have a good day," she said, kissing her dad on the forehead.

"Bye sweetie."

"Adios lovebird," said Sos, as Jacob ruffled his hair as they walked by. "Hey!" he yelled.

Jade and Jake walked out the house, and towards a motorcycle parked in front.

"We're going on that?" she asked, pointing to the black bike.

"Yeah. I usually drive that this time of year, but we could take my rabbit if you prefer. I brought you a helmet, so you'll be perfectly safe, I promise" he said, handing it to her with a big smile.

"Okay, cool. I've never ridden on one before. I'm kind of looking forward to it," she said.

He hopped on and she sat behind him, putting on her helmet and then wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight," he said, smirking back at her and starting the bike.

She gripped him tightly as they wound through the curving roads toward Forks High School. She could feel the solid muscle underneath his skin, and her face and body grew warmer as she enjoyed the feeling of being pressed against his scolding heat.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is fun!" she said excitedly.

"I'm glad you like it," he said louder, his voice sounding over the rushing air.

They rode in silence, as she simply enjoyed their closeness, the scenery, and the smell of the fresh forest air. She caressed his stomach slowly and unintentionally, as her head rested against his back.

She felt his body seem to vibrate, and could hear a soft, humming sound. Was that…whining? She wasn't sure and it stopped once she stopped moving her hand, so she brushed it off.

"We're here," he said pulling up at the school, as dozens of students were outside the building, being dropped off, or simply standing at conversing.

She suddenly felt nervous, as several eyes turned to look in her direction. She pulled the helmet off shaking her hair as Jacob parked the bike, and glanced back at her as she hopped off.

He stood up and took the helmet from her hand before turning to face her.

"Well, this is where I leave."

"Thank you Jacob, have a good day, I'll see you later?"

"For sure," he looked like he was thinking hard as he stared into her stormy eyes, and reached up to grab take her hands.

"Jade…if you see any, um, any strange people, who may not seem right to you, stay away from them."

She looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Just-anyone who you don't feel comfortable around, just trust your instincts ok. Promise me."

"Okay," she said slowly, feeling more confused than ever.

"I'll be waiting right here when you get out," he said.

"I think I have volleyball practice at 3:30, so I'll have about a 30 minute break after school."

"Okay, I'll be here then, and to take you home after practice. God, that's so sexy," he said biting his lip as he looked down with a slight chuckle.

"What?"

"That you're athletic. I can't wait to see you play," he said, looking at her with darkened eyes.

"Oh you will, and I'll give you a show," she said with a wink.

He pulled her arms and drew into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair. "Remember what I said," he said, inhaling her scent. "Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Okay," she answered, running her hands up his back.

He slowly pushed her away, and she could swear she saw pain in his eyes as he let go over her body.

Jade thought his behavior was a bit odd, almost as if he was sending her go off to war or to a complicated surgery. She stood and watched as his motorcycle peeled away, before slowly turning to meet several inquiring gazes. She managed a small smile to onlookers as she walked past the threshold and into the unknown realm of Forks High School.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the long wait! I've been extremely busy! I hope you all enjoy these new chapters and please, please, please Review! I look forward to reading your wonderful comments :). Once I again, I do not own twilight, only Jade Pitomac.**

Jade glanced around and saw a few students strolling around the common area, before noticing a sign on wall pointing to the main office. She walked towards the office, looking around at the various posters, display cases, lockers and doors that lined Forks High School's hallways. She finally reached the main office, realizing that she must have entered a side entrance, and that this school was much bigger than her old one in Virginia.

Jade walked into the office, and stood in front of a counter, watching the school's secretaries busy themselves with before school preparations and phone calls. She locked eye with a dark haired secretary and said, "Excuse me, I'm new here. Could you help me find my classes? I have my schedule." She reached into her backpack, and pulled out her class schedule.

"I'll get one of the students to show you dear," said the secretary. "I'm Mrs. Avery, what's your name honey?" she said giving Jade a sweet smile.

"Jade. Jade Pitomac."

"Oh,..you're the new athlete! It's great to meet you. We are just…Oh! Angela! Angela, come here, I need your assistance."

A dark haired girl with glasses stopped in her tracks, and turned to walk into the office, clutching her shoulder bag.

"What's up Mrs. Avery?"

"Angela, this is Jade. She's a new student. Would you be a dear and show her to her classes? I'm sure she must have several classes with you."

Angela turned to look at Jade, and gave her a warm smile. "Sure, Hi Jade," she stuck out her hand as Jade grabbed it and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you," said Jade.

"So, uh, what classes do you have?"

Jade handed her the schedule as she looked it over.

"Looks like we'll have three classes together, including homeroom. Come on, the bell is going to ring soon, I'll walk you to biology."

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it," said Jade as she followed Angela out of the office.

"So what made you choose gloomy old Forks?" said Angela with a grin.

"Well, my dad got a new job here. We actually live in LaPush."

"So, are you Native American then?"

"Yes, my dad is Quilete."

"That's awesome. If you don't mind me asking, are you Hispanic too?"

"Yes, my mom is Mexican and Black."

"Double awesome! By the way, your hair is really pretty," said Angela.

"Thanks, so is yours. Man, I hope everyone here is a nice as you."

She beamed, grasping Jade's arm.

"Well, everyone here is pretty friendly for the most part. I'll let you know who to watch out for. Or should I say Jessica will, she's my bestie who's like the local encyclopedia," she said with a laugh.

"By the way, I know being new can be a little weird, so you can eat lunch with me if you like."

Jade gave her a bright smile, "Sure! That would be great, thank you."

"No problem. It's how I roll," said Angela as they both laughed at her attempt at coolness.

"Here we are…Biology. Mr. Van Neeman is a pretty cool teacher, but he'll snap if you mess around in his class."

She sat down next to Angela at a table in the second row, as she surveyed the classroom, noticing that only three other students were there. Soon, more students began to flood into the room, as Angela filled her in on the cafeteria's options and Fork's hotties.

"Edward Cullen is in this class too, all the girls are totally hot for him. But he's dating Bella, and she's pretty much got that. They're so in love," she said.

Jade wondered if this was the same Bella Regi had told her about the other day. Several more students walked into the room, and instantly began to stare at her with curiosity. Jade busied herself with doodling on her notebook.

"Hey, hey."

Jade raised her head and looked to her right.

A boy with blonde hair and happy eyes smiled at her.

"Hi."

"Um… so you're new here?" he said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm Mike."

"Nice to meet you Mike, Jade." She shook his hand as his eyes roamed over her.

"Don't pay any attention to this guy, he drools over every new pretty girl," said Angela, giving Mike a hard stare.

He scoffed and sat back into his chair, "Whatever."

Jade chuckled, and returned to her doodling.

Suddenly a bronze-haired boy, with impossibly pale skin strolled through the door, seeming to glide with each step, as his strides exuded an amazing amount of grace. A small, dark haired girl with pale skin followed behind him, grasping his hand, and the two sat next to each other at a table in front of Jade.

Jade noted to herself, that the two certainly were an interesting couple. She was so occupied with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed when the boy glanced back over his shoulder to stare at her. She looked up and his golden eyes locked with hers as her breath stilled. He was handsome, strikingly so she thought, but almost in an untouchable way.

His eyes were unnerving, their hue was one that she'd never seen before, and his skin was smooth and unblemished, like that of marble. His brow furrowed, as he gazed at her, and he bit his lip before turning to face forward, breaking the trance. The bell rang, and Jade jumped involuntarily.


	8. Chapter 8

Angela glanced back and forth between Jade and Edward and leaned towards her, "That's Edward and Bella. And that was totally weird. He normally doesn't look at anyone but Bella," she said, sounding intrigued.

Jade shrugged, turning her attention towards Mr. Van Neeman who was gathering his things in front of the class, beginning to take roll.

"Class, we have a new student to introduce today," he said, looking at Jade.

She groaned inwardly, knowing every eye in the classroom would soon be upon her.

"This is Ms. Jade Pitomac," he said, gesturing towards her.

The entire class turned to look at her as she managed a half smile.

"Hi, everyone."

The class groaned out a collective hello back to her, seeming to be unenthusiastic due to the early hour.

"So Jade, tell us a bit about yourself. New students are always so exciting for us here at Forks."

"Super Douche," Jade thought, before swallowing.

"Well, I'm from Virginia. Umm, I like sports a lot, so I'll be playing volleyball and running track here. I live in LaPush…That's about all I can think of for now."

Something she said had now caught Bella's attention, as her brown eyes roamed over Jade, and Edward's likewise. They turned around, and Edward leaned towards her whispering something in her ear. Bella glanced back again, as Jade raised her eyebrows, wondering what the girl was looking at. She shifted her eyes back to the teacher and ignored their gazes.

The morning seemed to fly by, and Jade couldn't wait until lunch as she was famished for some reason. She should have eaten a heavier breakfast, and ready to put a dent in the awful lunch room food Angela was telling her about earlier.

She grabbed a tray, opting for a salad and cheese pizza, not the best combo but it would do the job. Jade spotted Angela who was waving at her across the lunch room, and walked over to sit down next to the friendly girl.

"Jade, this is Jessica," motioning to a girl who held a sweet smile on her a face, but whose eyes seemed to reflect something different.

"Hello, great another pretty new girl," said Jessica. Jade raised her eyebrows, and Jessica quickly said, "Just kidding, really it's nice to meet you."

The three girls exchanged friendly banter, while Mike and two other boys came and sat down, taking turns playfully pushing each other at the table.

"They're so lame!" said Jessica, rolling her eyes after one of the boys bumped into her.

"Whatever, Jess. You know you want this," said Mike, winked at her.

Jessica gasped, and rolled her eyes again.

"You wish. Not wearing that 90s shirt," she said.

"It's a throwback," he said.

"Whatever, you need to throw it back…in the trash," she laughed, and then high-fived Angela while Mike looked annoyed.

Jade laughed.

"You guys are very entertaining," she said.

"We'll I'm glad somebody thinks so!" said Mike, before running off to chase his friends, who had knocked his tray out of his hand.

Suddenly, Bella plopped down next to Angela at the table, and the three girls turned to look at her imploringly.

"Well….Hi. Look who decided to grace us with her presence!" said Angela.

Bella blushed slightly, her pale cheeks tinged with red.

"Yeah, where's Eddie?" said Jessica, pursing her lips.

"He's over there, with the rest of the Cullens. Just thought I'd visit for a bit," They all turned to glance at Edward, who was sitting with two other pale skinned couples, as he gave them a slight smirk.

Bella fidgeted in her seat, glancing at Jade several times.

"Oh! Bella this is Jade Pitomac, she transferred her from Virginia," said Angela.

"Hey," said Jade, shaking Bella's hand, which was somewhat cold.

"Hi. So you live in La Push huh?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah, my dad is Quilete. We moved back here after he accepted a new job."

"Oh…cool. So why aren't you going to the rez school?" asked Bella.

"I wanted to go to Forks for the sports, mostly, trying to get some more offers for volleyball. College offers I mean."

"Yeah, Jade's a beast!" said Angela nudging her.

"That's cool. So do you have family in La Push?"

"Yep. My cousin Regi lives there, and my aunt Talet, Uncle Manek and their twins. My grandma Soli lives a few houses down from us. And my dad is good friends with Billy Black too, and he's like family basically."

"Really? My dad is good friends with Billy too! Jake is my best friend," said Bella, smiling to herself.

Jade felt some unidentified emotions welling up inside her, and somehow Bella's comment didn't sit well with her.

"That's cool. Jake and Billy had dinner with us on Saturday, and he drove me to school this morning," said Jade.

"Who Billy?" asked Bella.

"No, Jake did."

Bella, blinked, and muttered a soft "oh."

Angela and Jessica glanced at each other, then back at the two conversing girls.

"So you call him Jake too?"

"Yeah, I always have. We used to play together a lot as kids before we moved, and I guess it always stuck."

"Yeah, it suits him," said Bella, as she looked at Edward, who had a perplexed look on his face over at his table.

"Anyways. So, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Jessica.

"No. But..." Jade trailed off, twirling her fork as if her salad suddenly became very interesting.

Angela and Jessica leaned towards her.

"But what, spill it! You just moved here, and you've met someone already! Geez!" said Jessica looking annoyed.

"Well, it's…Jake. I mean. I like him a lot. He's really nice, and sweet, just like I remember him. Plus, he's so guapo now."

"So…what?" asked Angela.

"Sorry, we speak Spanglish a lot at my house, kind of a habit" said Jade laughing, "He's handsome, no more like super fine. Well actually he's gorgeous," she said, feeling her caramel skin begin to blush.

Bella looked slightly uneasy, and then quickly stood up.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys, and meeting you Jade. See you," she said before walking back towards the Cullen's table.

"Okkaaayy. She sure has been m.i.a since hooking up with Cullen, so that was a nice treat for us," said Jessica sarcastically.

The bell, rung and the girls rushed to dump their trays, promising to continue their conversation later.

For Jade, the second half of the school day seemed to drag on, and she couldn't wait for it to be over so she could see Jacob. With less than a minute left before the last bell, she chewed impatiently on her pencil, glancing at the clock.

The bell finally rung, and she flew out of the classroom, towards her locker and then out the main door. As she reached the front steps of the school, the sight before her caught her breath, as she stared at sexy Jacob Black standing in front of his bike, kicking the ground at his feet.


	9. Chapter 9

As if on cue, he looked up at her as she began to descend the stairs, and gave her the brightest smile she'd ever seen. Jade ran down the stairs and all the way into his arms as he picked her up, and spun her around, laughing.

He sat her down on her feet as she buried her face in his neck, inhaling.

"I missed you," he said grasping her hair, and pushing his nose into it.

"I missed you too," she said breathily.

Jacob glanced up and noticed they had a slight audience, as he cleared his throat. Jade looked up at him, and then followed his gaze. She shrugged her shoulders, and looked up at his face once again while he chuckled.

"So how was your first day?" he asked, grasping her hand.

"It was cool, I made a few friends. Everyone seems really nice."

"That's great, everyone better be nice to you, or they'll have to deal with me. No one messes with my honey," he said, looking stern. She raised her eyebrows at his term of endearment, and he blushed slightly.

"I mean Jade."

"You can call me honey if you like," she said, poking him in his hard stomach.

"Okay. It really suits you, with that hair, and skin. But your eyes, they're more like, the ocean. Beautiful and stormy," he said as his voice trailed off. His hands held her face, and he was inching towards her, as hers held his waist.

"Jake….Jacob?"

Jacob turned his head in the direction of the voice, and dropped his hand from Jade's face.

"Bells?"

"What's going on? How are you?" said Bella walking towards him.

"I'm…fine. What's up with you?" he said.

Bella looked disappointed at his response. She stood there awkwardly, as pursed his lips and looked at the ground.

"Don't I get a hug?" she said, pouting slightly.

"Uh..yeah. Sure," he said, reaching to give her a brief hug, as disappointment washed over Bella's face again.

"Uh Jade, have you met Bella?"

"Yes, we met at school. Nice to see you again," Jade said, mustering up enough politeness to give Bella small smile, she was already annoyed that the girl interrupted a kiss with Jake.

"This is Edward, my boyfriend," said Bella, as Edward approached behind her.

"Hello Jade," he said, his voice low and melodic.

Jade took his hand, and was shocked to find how cold it was.

"Hello, Edward," she said.

She heard a low rumble, much like a growl and shifted her eyes towards Jacob, who had a scowl on his face.

"Jacob," said Edward with a nod.

"Le—Edward," He responded, stiffly, his lips tight as he gave Edward a cool stare. The two stared at each other for about five seconds, and for a moment Jade thought they were going to pummel each other.

"Jacob, when are we going to hang out again? I haven't seen you in forever," said Bella breaking the silence and looking sad.

Jade was a little put off by Bella's needy tone, however she didn't want to seem jealous, especially when she didn't know all the dynamics of the girl and Jacob's relationship.

"I've been busy. So, I don't know…Bella" he said, not looking at her.

"Well, let me know when you can okay. I miss you," she said, looking up at him with her sad brown eyes.

"Yep," was his curt reply, as he pushed rocks with his boot.

"Come on Bella," said Edward, slowly pulling her away.

"Goodbye Jade, it was a real pleasure to meet you," said Edward with a smile.

"Jacob," he said with a nod.

Jacob glared at him with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Leech."

Jade looked at Jacob, puzzled at his behavior as a scowl continued to mar his handsome face.

"Hey, are you all right? You seem kind of pissed," she said, touching his arm.

"Yeah," he sighed, looking slightly depressed.

"I think I just need to hug you again," he said, with a sweet smile.

Jade melted into his arms, while Jacob glanced up, watching Bella stare at them over her shoulder as Edward opened the car door for her. He closed his eyes, and buried his face into Jade's hair, inhaling her scent.

"Jade..." he said, lifting her face with his hand and staring into her eyes. "You make me feel, so much stronger. You're taking the pain away…"

He kissed her softly on the lips, drawing her impossibly closer to his body. She felt her knees weaken, but his strong arms held her upright.

Looking out the window of Edward's silver Volvo, Bella's mouth dropped open as she stared at Jacob, delving into Jade's mouth while she clutched tightly to his shirt. She gasped, staring in disbelief, before slumping back in the seat, crossing her arms. Edward smirked at her, as he stared at the couple in the rearview mirror after pulling off.

Edward glanced at Bella again, and could see that she was quite upset, and didn't seem to like Jacob's sudden interest in the new girl.

Jacob broke the kiss, staring into Jade's eyes as she trembled in his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just..wow," she shook her head.

"What?"

"I'm usually never at a loss for words. My mind is reeling right now. Um, I have to go to practice now, so I'll see you later?"

"You bet," he said, looking at her lovingly. She blushed, and glanced at her feet.

"Are you sure you want to pick me up?"

"Of course, I'll be here when you're done, okay? What time?"

"6:00, and don't be late," she said nudging him.

"I'm never late. Especially for you," he said with a wink, before hopping onto his bike and speeding out of the school parking lot.


	10. Chapter 10

Jade never felt more at home than when she was touching the smooth surface of a Mikasa volleyball. Practice had been great, and her team was even better that her old squad in Richmond, having more seniors and juniors.

"Okay girls, hitting lines now. Ellie, you set. Joanna and Desiree, C2s okay," said Coach Sanders.

Jade thought her new coach was awesome, and tough—just like she liked it. She always performed better when she had some one to push on the court, and coach Sanders was definetly the type.

"Alright Pitomac, let me see some of those spikes I've heard about!"

"You got it coach," she said, setting up to hit on the left side.

Ellie pushed her a set, nice and high as Jade slid into her approach, leaping high and slamming the ball onto the opposite court. The ball sped hard deflecting off of another player's arms, and flew out of bounds.

"Nice Pitomac! Let me see about 20 more of those," said Sanders. "Next time, hit from right side, then alternate."

Jade nodded and jogged around to the back of the line on the right side. The team spent the final half hour of practice working on spiking and offensive reception, until Sanders blew her whistle.

"Great practice today girls. If we keep working like we did today, we'll be ready for Saturday's tournament in Fairplay. Let's continue to work hard, and show dedication. Eagles on three…one, two, three.."

"EAGLES!" yelled the team collectively, then dispersed to the locker room.

"Not so fast Pitomac, you mind giving me a couple more?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, but this time I want you to hit from middle. Quick set first."

Jade pounded out about ten more spike over the net, as her coach tossed balls up in the air one by one, eventually emptying an entire cart.

"Nice…I may be able to put you everywhere. You are that talented," she said.

Jade beamed, attempting to slow her breathing.

"Thanks coach, that means a lot."

"No problem kid, just keep up the good work," she said, slapping her on her back, then turning to walk towards the locker room.

"See you tomorrow. Oh—and pick up these balls," she said, waving her arm and not bothering to turn around.

Jade groaned, and began to jog around the gym and retrieve the balls. She accidently kicked one with her foot, and chased it towards one of the gym doors. It stopped in front of a black boot, as she looked up from her crouched position to meet the smoldering eyes of Jacob Black, who smirked at her with an amused expression on his face.

She snatched the ball up and stood slowly to face him.

"You are pretty awesome Ms. Pitomac. And I have to say, those spandex are pretty damn hot."

She felt her cheeks heat up, as rolled the balls in her hands, attempting to avoid his gaze.

"Seriously though, you are a beast! I didn't know you had it like that," he said looking incredulous.

She laughed out loud.

"Thanks! Now, perhaps you can quit gawking at me at help me pick up these balls?" she asked.

"I'd love to help you," he said with a lopsided grin.

The two jogged around, picking up the remaining balls, but before long they ended up throwing them at each other in a turn of events, sparked by Jade who decide throw one at Jacob's head to wipe a smug grin off his face.

"That's messed up! And here I'm thinking, you liked my face!" he yelled, chasing her.

"I'm sorry!"

Jade was laughing uncontrollably as she tried to allude a barrage of balls flying at her. He nearly grabbed her but she hit him in the face with a ball once again, and narrowly escaped before sprinting to the other side of the gym. She glanced back as she reached half court and Jacob was still behind the free throw line, when suddenly he was upon her, tackling her to the ground.

"What the hell! How'd you catch me so fast!" she said looking up at him as he hovered over her.

"You're fast honey. But I'm faster."

She giggled, as he drew deep breaths in and out, his eyes zeroed in on her mouth. He inched closer to Jade's face.

"Ehmm!"

They looked up to see a less than happy looking coach Sanders, staring at them with her arms crossed.

"Jade didn't I tell you to pick up these balls. And young man, where you're supposed to be?"

Jacob helped Jade up and faced the coach, who looked like she'd lifted a few too many weights in her lifetime.

"I'm just here to give Jade a ride home mam. And I was helping her pick up the balls."

"Sure doesn't look like it."

Jade looked sheepish.

"Are you a new student as well?"

"No, I go to La Push high school. Jade lives down the street from me."

"Okay, well enough horseplay. Get these balls cleaned up so I can get out of here."

"Yes mam," answered the two collectively, running around to pick up the remaining balls. Coach Sanders disappeared into the locker room once again, as Jade whirled to face Jacob.

"You got me in trouble!" she hissed, pushing him slightly.

"You started it! Besides, that lady looked like anything would piss her off. And she looked like she could eat me."

Jade laughed out loud, shaking her head. "You're so crazy."

"Last one," said Jacob with a sigh, throwing the last ball in the cart. "Let's go."

"Okay, I'm just gonna grab my stuff, and I'll meet you out front," she said running to the locker room.

Jacob swore his mouth salivated as he watched her run away in her tight spandex shorts. He ran his hand through his short hair, and walked towards the gym exit.

Jade, grabbed her bag from the locker room and quickly sprinted out of the gym to meet Jacob, who was waiting on his bike. The two sped off, making the ten minute trip to her house in a nick of time.

"Whew, glad to be home," she said.

She stepped off the bike, and winced slightly.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, my crotch just hurts. I think I may have stretched wrong, and riding the bike just now certainly didn't help."

Jake swallowed as his eyes glanced down to the region of discussion on her body.

"Oh."

"What are you about to do now?" she asked, noting his uncomfortable disposition and changed the subject.

"I'm gonna go check on my dad, then maybe we can do homework or something?"

"Okay, your house or mine?"

"We can go to my house if you want," he said.

"Sure, I haven't seen your house yet."

"It's not much to see."

"Yes it is, it's where you live. That makes it great in itself," Jade said shyly.

He smiled at her, moving to hug her when suddenly he stopped short. A low howl sounded in the distance, and his body stiffened as his eyes narrowed, locked in a daze.

"Jake?" said Jade, looking at him puzzled.

"I..I gotta go," he said softly.

"I'll be back later…I promise," he said, kissing her gently on the forehead, and hopping on his bike, leaving as quickly as they came.

Jade watched him disappear down the road, then turned to walk up the steps and into her house, slamming the front door closed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jade? Hijita?" she heard her mom call.

"Yep. Hi mom, where are you?"

"In the kitchen. How was your first day?"

She followed her mom's voice to the kitchen, finding her preparing dinner behind the counter.

"It was great! I made some friends. Practice was good. I really like coach Sanders and a few of my teachers," said as she gave her mother a hug.

"That's great mi amor. I told you would come to love it here. Hey, can you make a salad for me? I'm just finishing up making red chicken curry for dinner."

"Yes!" said Jade. She absolutely loved her mother's red curry. She could make it herself having learned all her cooking skills for her mother and Nana Soli, but there was just something more enjoyable about eating another's food, especially her mother's.

Talia chuckled, shaking her head.

"Here, chop up a bit of this for the salad," she said, handing Jade some cilantro.

Jade grabbed a knife out of the drawer and began to chop the herb.

"Where's Sos, and dad?"

"They went to the store in Forks. Your dad had a craving for ice cream."

"Oh. Well did Sos like his first day?"

"Oh my God, he came home so excited. You know he's a little social mariposa, so he made lots of new friends."

"That's good," said Jade, now cutting up lettuce for the salad.

"How's Jacob? It's really so nice of him to pick you up and drop you off…everyday," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's really nice."

"Yep, definitely a hottie too."

"Mama!" Jade gasped.

"What? Well he is. Look, I know what I'm talking about, just look at you father," she said.

"Oh my gosh," said Jade, holding her face in her hand.

"Come on Jade, I know you like that boy. Mama knows these things. And he's a really nice boy, so I'm happy with your choice. I see how he looks at you too."

Jade blinked, and turned to face her mother, leaning against the counter with knife still in hand.

"Really? I mean, I think he likes me too," she said smiling.

"Likes' is an understatement. The boy looks at you like he worships the ground you walk on," she chuckled, stirring the food on the stove.

"Mom, now you know I've never even mentioned a boy, and come to think of it, I've never been really interested in one, with the exception of unattainable celebrities. But Jacob…he's just… I don't know, it's like I feel like myself around him, and not myself. I feel shy around him. He's just so amazing. All this in four friggin days! Ughh what's wrong with me!" said Jade, exasperated, and turning around to butcher more lettuce.

Her mom laughed out loud.

"Uh oh, this sounds serious. And you're right, you've never so much as mentioned a boy, minus celebrities. But Jacob seems like he's a very special boy," said Talia, looking at her daughter lovingly.

"Yeah he is, he's—"

"Tengo Hambre! Where's the food at!" said Sosimo, as he burst through the front door, and through the dining room and into the kitchen where he set down groceries on the table.

"Uh. Hi Sos," said Jade, rolling her eyes at her obnoxious brother.

"Hi..weirdo," he said, making a face at her.

"You're such a gremlin."

"Am not!"

"Shutey. Both of you." said Mateo, walking in and kissing his wife on the forehead. "Hey honey. That smells delicious."

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" he asked, giving Jade a peck as well.

"It was really good. Volleyball practice went great."

"That's what I like to hear. How much longer until its ready hun?"

"About 15 minutes," answered her mother.

"Okay, I'm going to take a quick shower," said Mateo, bounding up the stairs.

Jade sat down at the table, resting her face in her hands as she thought about Jacob. He had left so suddenly and she wondered where he had gone off to. It was as if she could sense his worry, and her stomach felt queasy with uneasiness. Her brow furrowed as her mind drifted, pondering the enigma that was Jacob Black. Why was she so madly in love with him? It was completely crazy, and she didn't have an answer. She needed one though, and soon. Sure he was the most attractive man she'd ever seen, and had an amazing personality, but that didn't explain how she'd lost her heart in a mere four days. Jade's mind was reeling, and she groaned outwardly, rubbing her heading in attempt to stall her brains excursions.

"Jade… are you alright? You look worried," her mother said, stilling in her cooking ministrations.

Jade's gaze snapped upright, as her eyes met her mother's.

"Yes…I'm fine Mama. I was just—I felt—it was nothing. I'm not very hungry. Think I'm going to lie down for a second."

She stood up from the table and made her way towards her room, as Sosimo glanced at Talia, looking puzzled.

Jacob weaved down the winding road at breakneck speed, annoyed that traveling seemed to take much longer in human form. The howl he'd heard minutes ago still reverberated deep in his memory, and shot straight into his core. It was foreign, and Jacob was certain it did not belong to one of the pack members, not unless there'd been a new phase and that just couldn't be.

He arrived in front of Sam's house and hoped off the bike, bounding towards the front door, and nearly breaking the hinge as he pulled it open.

The entire pack was there already, standing in the living room and shifted their eyes towards Jacob.

"Who was that?" he asked Sam, who took in a deep breath.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. There is the possibility that he could have been from another pack or a lone wolf. But the question is... why he is here…and if there's more of them."

"Okay, so if we're certain there's another pack out there, maybe this could be good for us. More wolves to fight the leeches," said Embry.

Sam started, but then stopped, glancing at the other pack members.

"The trouble is that wolves, as you know…can be territorial. We have to figure out whether they're hostile, or not."

"Well, fuck that! They better not come on our land trying to start some shit, we've got enough problems with the blood suckers as it is!" said Paul, growling.

"Relax Paul. We don't know anything yet. But that howl definitely came from an alpha…and where there's an alpha, there's a pack," said Sam.

Jacob was in deep in thought, as he pondered what this new information could mean for his pack. He hoped the new wolves would be an asset, especially if they planned on lingering in the area.

"We have to lay claim to what is ours, so they know who runs these lands. Paul and Embry, you're on patrol tonight. Make sure you're on your toes," said Sam, while the two nodded.

"We'll show them who's boss around here," added Paul with a chuckle.

"I wonder if they have a female wolf," said Leah quietly from the corner of the room, as everyone shifted their gazes to her.

"What?" she asked, her face twisted in annoyance.

"I'll have a talk with the tribal council about this. You all can leave now, but remember what I said," added Sam.

With that everyone dispersed, and Jacob walked out the front door as Seth followed on his heels.

"This is kind of awesome don't you think? More wolves! I wonder what they're like?" he said excitedly.

"I don't know, but like Sam said, they better not start any shit. If they're gonna be in our territory, they better be on our side," said Jacob, walking briskly.

"Right! Hey—where are you headed to now?"

"Uh, I gotta go home and get my homework, then heading over to the Pitomac's."

"To see their daughter Jade? I heard they moved back. What, you like her or something?"

Jacob didn't answer immediately, and sat down on his bike while Seth stared at him, smirking.

"I'm just going to work on some homework with her," he said finally.

"Since when do you partner up with anyone to do homework?" prodded Seth as he grinned.

Jacob turned to look at Seth sternly, but the corners of his mouth fought a smile. He had a soft spot for the kid, and thought of him like a little brother. Along with Quil and Embry, Seth could always make Jacob laugh, and had a knack for making him talk.

"Whatever. See you later pup. And keep your eyes open," he said, giving Seth a push to his chest before speeding off.

Jacob couldn't wait to get back to Jade. He felt a need to protect her…from something, but he didn't know quite what. All he knew was he wanted to be near her right now, and the pull in his heart throbbed out of want for her. His wolf was antsy too, and he urged him to go faster. As he arrived at his house, he nearly threw his bike to the side as it leaned against the garage and flew into the house.

He walked into his room and quickly undressed, tying his a shirt and shorts to his leg as he walked outside stark nude and morphed into wolf form, disappearing into the dense forest.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is a long one, and contains some lemons, so please proceed only if you're of age. Once again, I do not own Twilight, only Jade and other original characters. Please review, and enjoy!**

Jade awoke from her nap, and glanced the clock—8:06. She hadn't meant to sleep that long, for nearly a half an hour. She rose from the bed and walked over to the window, staring into the trees and observing how the night had begun to creep on the day, although the sun was hidden by dense clouds.

Suddenly the trees rustled, and a giant wolf emerged, nearly stopping her heart. She gasped as it looked up at the window and locked eyes with her, coal black meeting tumultuous blue.

The wolf's black fur rustled in the wind as it stared at her intensely, its body rigid in place, its large mouth panting. Jade was frozen in the space she occupied, paralyzed by crippling fear as her eyes widened and she held her breath.

The manner of which the wolf looked at her was utterly frightening, like she was a meal ready to be devoured. It titled its head slightly to the right closing its mouth and the wolf's black eyes seemed to soften. Suddenly, the beast looked to the left, and as quickly as it appeared…it was gone again into the forest. Jade, finally freed from her trance, dropped to her knees below the window and released a breath she'd been holding since she saw the giant animal.

She sat on the floor and cupped her knees, trembling, and as she attempted to regain her composure she shuttered in disbelief of what she had just witnessed. Then, a soft knock at her door caused her to jump, and she swallowed, collecting her emotions and rising to her feet. She slowly walked over to her door, and pulled it open.

Jacob stood at the other side smiling at her, but as he observed her, the bright expression soon washed away from his face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, reaching to hold onto her shoulders. "You look afraid…what happened?" he said in a slightly raised tone.

Jade was about to answer, when he raised his nose into the air and inhaled, then walked past her towards the window. She closed the door, and turned to follow him as he stood at her window for a moment with his back to her and then turned, the expression on his face stony.

"What happened Jade…tell me."

She pulled at the hem of her shirt, raising her eyes to meet his.

"I saw—I saw a huge wolf. And I mean huge!" she said, accentuating her words by spreading her hands apart in the air.

"It had to be the size of a horse or something! It came out of the woods..and it just stood there," she exclaimed, pointing at the window.

"And, it stared at me! It had black fur and these dark, obsidian eyes, and it just looked—right at me! I was so scared I couldn't move. I—I just stood in front of the window. Then all of a sudden it was gone," she said. Her eyebrows furrowed as she plopped down on her bed.

Jacob's jaw clenched, as he stood with his hands on his hips, taking in her words.

"So it just looked at you, for how long?" he pressed.

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"I—I don't know. Maybe a minute, it just happened so fast, I'm not even sure if it was even real. It was just…huge! Abnormally huge! Wolves aren't supposed to get that big."

Jacob glared out the window, then raised a hand to run through his hair as he turned to look back at her, clenching and unclenching his hands as he stared at the top of her downcast head.

"I'll look into this okay," he answered, finally. "Don't worry, it's probably nothing. Just a mutant maybe, you know how there's flukes like this in nature sometimes," he said, unconvincingly.

She accepted his explanation, however the worried expression didn't leave her face, and Jacob moved to sit next to her.

"It's okay, I'll look into alright. I'll talk to Charlie, the police chief, okay," he said, rubbing her back.

"Maybe I should tell my parents."

"No, you don't want to worry them. I mean, you can, but Charlie handles these things all the time, large animals and such." She nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay? Still scared?"

She raised her eyes to his, and noticed the smirk looming behind his mouth.

"I'm fine and don't look at me like that," she said giving him a push.

He chuckled.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm crazy. I know what I saw."

"I don't think you're crazy, not at all," he said holding his hands up in defense.

She smiled when he was unable to look serious and pushed him again.

"What?!" he laughed.

She looked him over, while he attempted to stifle his laughs, his muscular body rumbling.

"How'd you get up here anyways?" she demanded.

"Your mom let me in. I used the front door," he said, still trying not to laugh.

"Where are your books?"

"I don't have homework, just thought I'd help you with yours and keep you company."

She stared at him while he fidgeted.

"What!?" he said, now fully laughing. "What's with all the questions?"

"Nothing, you just better watch it," she threatened, puncihng his arm.

"I didn't say anything," he said incredulously.

"You better not have. I was just traumatized and you think it's funny."

"I do not! I just think you're really cute when you're scared," he explained, shielding his body in case she decided to go for another blow.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but to smile at his handsome face.

"You're lucky you don't have homework, of course I do on the first day. Well, I'm going to get started to get my mind off this wolf thing. Besides, if I don't start now, I won't feel like doing it later."

"So, do you like wolves?" he pressed.

She thought for a moment, then responded, "Well, yes. I've always thought they were beautiful, in a dramatic, wild sort of way. I've just never knew one could get that big. Its size made the whole thing scary. And the way it looked at me," she shuddered.

She grabbed backpack off the floor and placed her books, notepads, and pencils on the edge of her bed, then walked over to the stereo near the desk.

"Do you mind if I play some music? Helps me work better."

"Not at all," he responded, watching her move around the room.

She turned the music on, then plopped down on the bed on her stomach, opening her books.

"What's this?" he asked, pointing to the stereo.

"Stir it up, by Bob Marley," she said, while writing.

He sat on the edge of her bed, nodding his head. "I kind of like it," he said.

"Yeah, it'll do that to yah. That's the magic of reggae."

He sat in silence, listening to the song, while taking periodic glances down at her as she worked.

"It's kind of a sexy song," he said after a moment. She stiffened and halted writing, looking up at him.

"Yeah, it is."

"Blaze your fire, heart's desire, stir it up..yeah that's sexy," he said rocking to the music. "Yeah, I really like this. Has a nice groove."

Jade laughed out loud.

"Glad you're feeling it Jake, now can I finish my homework?"

"Sure," he said, eyes still closed and swaying.

She chuckled again, and made quick work of the final three questions of her Biology homework as another song came on, while he hummed quietly.

"Done!" she exhaled, closing her book.

"We'll, that didn't take long," said Jacob.

"Nope, they didn't overload me too much…for the first day anyway."

She put her books back in her bag, and sat down next to him.

"Sooo. What do you want to do now," she asked.

"I want to hear that song again."

"Which one..Stir it Up?" she said.

"Yeah."

Jade stood up, and pushed a button on the stereo, replaying the song. She began to sway as it played, slowly winding her hips. She pulled out her hair tie which held her hair in a bun, and shook it as she continued to move in time with the music, singing the lyrics softly.

"This is called the dutty wind," she said. "Do you like dancing?"

Jacob stared at her mesmerized, as she wound her hips in a circular motion, swishing her hair around. He didn't answer her question, and stood, moving behind her as he slowly slid his hand over her hips.

She hadn't even heard him move, and she gasped as his hands grasped her, glancing back at his face with a smile. Jade reaching up to grasp the back of his neck and closed her eyes, becoming lost in the music once again.

He followed her rhythm, pulling her tight to his body as he leaned down and buried his face in her smell. Her breath quickened as he rolled his hips against her, following her movements, and she let out a sharp gasp when he pulled her hips tighter against him.

"Jake.." she breathed out, stilling her movements, as she heard him breathing deeply behind her, his face still in her neck as he held her tightly.

"Jake?" she asked, tentatively.

Suddenly, he whirled her around, and took her mouth in a searing kiss, burying a hand in her hair. He pushed her against a wall, and lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He moaned desperately, as his tongue fought with hers, and his mouth broke the kiss as his grimaced when she moved her hips against his groin.

"Fuck…baby," he gasped. He spun around and walked over to the bed, dropping her on it, and then climbed on top of her. He worked himself between her legs, and pulled off his shirt as she gasped, taking in his chiseled body. He looked down at her lustfully, and she gasped when she looked at his eyes. They were impossibly black, and she was certain he was growling as he slowly lay down upon her.

He kissed her again, rocking against her gently, and Jade thought she'd spontaneously combust due to the scorching heat his body generated on top of her. She was now extremely moist, and her scent was driving both Jacob and his wolf crazy.

The wolf wanted to take her, especially given the day's earlier events, and he felt threatened by the rogue black wolf that had dared to look at his imprint. Jacob rolled off her to the side, and braced his head with one hand while the other roamed over her body. She trembled while his fingers ghosted over her face then smoothed over her neck, and down her sternum. His eyes rose to meet hers as his hand grasped her breast, gauging her reactions as he caressed both soft peaks through her shirt. Jade gasped and arched into his hand.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, in low husky voice.

"Yes…" she whispered.

He heated gazed dropped lower, and he slowly pulled up her shirt exposing her flat stomach. His large hand glided over her soft skin, as he looked at her with hooded eyes, fringed by long dark lashes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, examining her face.

She managed a small smile, but her lips trembled as her hands gripped the bedspread, her body taut.

Jacob's eyes got impossibly darker as his hand slid lower, dipping into her jeans. She took a sharp intake of breath, as his hand undid the button and unzipped her jeans, exposing her black underwear. He sat up and pulled her pants down to her knees, and then moved to lay back down beside her.

"Papi," she panted, as his hand slid into her panties and her back curved as her eyes shut. He slid his hand over her womanhood, rubbing slowly. She was gasping now, burying her head into his chest as she clutched his muscular arm.

"Let me look at you," he demanded.

She turned away from his chest resting her head back on the bed. His middle finger slid in between her lips, and brushed over a hidden button, sending a jolt through her body. Jade jerked and let out a soft moan, as Jacob gasped as he watched her face, and then went for her mouth, devouring it thoroughly. His finger worked over her while she gasped and writhed, and his hand dipped lower. He paused, waiting, until she finally opened her sultry eyes, looking at his.

He held her gaze as he slowly slid his finger inside of her. Jade's eyes widened as her lips parted in a silent cry of pleasure. He slid his finger in and out of her slowly, while moving his thumb over her sensitive button.

The pack mind did have its advantages, as he'd heard about many lovemaking techniques from the more experienced wolves. He continued to caress her, as her body moved in unison with his ministrations, mounting to frenzy.

Suddenly Jade's back arched, and he looked down to see her delicate toes curl as her body trembled. She shook in a blinding orgasm, while he kissed her mouth again, quieting her cries as she gasped his name. She griped his arm tight, as he kissed her forehead, and planted more kisses over her face. Tears came to her eyes as the aftershocks went through her body and she struggled to regain her breath.

He slowly removed his hand from her body, all the while watching her face. He was impossibly turned on now and was sporting a massive erection, however his wolf seemed to receive satisfaction from the encounter, even if his human side struggled.

Jade opened her eyes slowly, as he wiped a tear from it with his hand. He brought his other hand up to his face and was overwhelmed with her scent as it hit his sensitive nose. He turned his gaze towards her as she stared at him puzzled, wondering what his expression meant.

She watched him bring his middle finger to his mouth and suck it, sliding it out slowly, and then licked his lips as his molten eyes locked with hers. Jade gasped in shock, and right then and there she knew Jacob Black was major trouble.

She stared at him with wide and dazed eyes, as his hooded ones regarded her intensely.

"Oh my God Jacob."

The two simply stared at each other while breathing deeply, and Jade could sense the heightened sexual tension in the air, as his hand slowly caressed her stomach.

"Jade…I…" he stared.

A loud knock at the door jolted them out of their erotic haze, and they scrambled to appear presentable.

"Shit!" she whispered.

Jacob chucked the book bag at her and quickly pulled his shirt on with amazing speed, while Jade smoothed her hair and pulled on her jeans, quickly buttoning them.

"Who is it?" asked Jade, her voice cracking somewhat, as she grasped her notebook and her hands managing to pull it from her bag in a nick of time.

Jacob smirked at her voice, as he sat next to her with the Biology book open in his hands.

"It's your mother," came the voice from the other side.

"Come in."

The door pushed opened, and her mother stood in the doorway watching the two as they met her gaze.

"How are you kids doing?" she said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, just finishing up," said Jade.

Bob Marley's No Woman No Cry played in the background as Jacob fidgeted and flipped through a few pages, the book resting on his lap.

"Okay, good. So, do you guys want a snack or drink? How about you Jacob?" asked Talia.

"Thanks Mrs. Pitomac, but I'm fine," he said, his voice cracking.

She eyed him suspiciously, while he pretended to interesting in the book, and then glanced at Jade who flashed her a beaming smile.

"I have to say I'm a little shocked that you're refusing food Jacob, but okay. Just let me know if you change your mind," she said with a chuckle, and gave Jade one last look before closing the door, humming the song as she made an exit.

Jade let out a sigh, and plopped backwards on the bed, as Jacob turned to look down at her.

"You alright?"

She stared at the ceiling for a moment, then sat up and looked at him.

"Fine. But you…you're just... I can't believe that just happened, and my mom came in! Oh my God, I thought my heart was going to explode." she said holding her face in her hands.

"Why? I mean, didn't you want it to?"he said looking worried.

"I don't know! I've never done anything like that before…so, I just don't know what to say," she said, as her cheeks turned red.

He chuckled at her cuteness and wrapped his arms around her into a hug.

"It's okay, neither have I. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you to do anything. I just can't seem to keep my hands off you. But whatever you want, that's what goes okay," he said looking into her eyes.

She nodded, resting her head against him.

"Jade, I want you to know that you're special to me, and you always will be. But before anything more happens, between us, I want to tell you some things about me. Then you can decide what you want to do," he said looking forlorn.

"What…things?" she couldn't help but to ask.

"Just—just come to the bonfire the tribal council is holding on Friday. Then, I'll tell you."

"Okay."

He smiled into her hair as he squeezed her tighter.

"Ehm, Jacob?"

"Hmm?"

"You're kind of crushing me here," she strained out.

"Oh..sorry," he looked embarrassed.

"Jake, you're kind of a freak," she said, with her signature eyebrows-raised expression.

He looked hurt and worried at the same time, while she fiddled with her hands and looked down, her hair hiding her face.

"I can't believe you did that thing…the whole licking of the finger…thing," she said, feeling beyond uncomfortable and somewhat aroused.

He laughed out loud.

"Well, I'm sorry but you smelled really good. And you tasted great too," he said, eying her darkly. "Sweet and a little tangy," he added. His eyes rested on her plump lips, while hers locked on the sexy lines next to his mouth.

She shook her head.

"Wow. Okay this study session is over," she said standing, breaking the trance.

"Are you hungry now?"

He smirked.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I mean, for actual food Jake."

"I could eat," he said casually, licking his lips again. Jade gasped, and grabbed his hand pulling him off the bed and towards the door.

"Come on, perv."

They headed downstairs into the kitchen, glancing at her parents and brother in the living room watching the television.

She made him a turkey and salami sandwich, and pilled on extra meat, cheese, and toppings. Jade was in utter shock as she'd turned away for a moment to get him a glass of juice from the fridge and saw that his plate was now empty. He held a the final remnants of the sandwich in his hand.

"Where did they go! You couldn't have eaten those already!" she exclaimed.

He looked sheepishly and shrugged as he chewed a large mouthful of bread and meat.

"That's ridiculous Jake," she said fully laughing now. "Next time I want to see you actually eat it, that's gotta be a world record."

He wiped his mouth with a napkin and let out a sigh of satisfaction as he rubbed his stomach, happy now in several ways.

"I should head home now and check on Billy, but I'll be back later?" he asked hopefully. She nodded, looking at him shyly.

"What?" he asked.

"I just can't believe you."

"What do you mean?"

"What you did earlier..." she trailed off.

"What I did was perfectly normal. And I liked it...a little too much. I think you did too," he smirked, taking her hand and pulling her into a hug.

She smiled into his embrace, sighing.

"Shy girl. I've gotta go now, but I'll be back...before bedtime?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'll leave the window open," she said with a wink, as he hugged her again then said goodbyes to her family as he walked out the front door.

**Thanks for reading! Please give me your thoughts :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Elias snorted as he watched the inferior wolf through the window, embracing his mate. From the moment he'd laid eyes on the curly haired goddess, he knew that she should be his. She deserved to be by the side of an alpha, to be admired and respected. His loins burned for her, and her scent was driving him crazy, despite being mixed with that of the other wolf. He could smell her arousal as he hovered outside the window, peering through the darkness with his keen eyes as she laughed at the bumbling dark haired douche in the kitchen.

That pup didn't know what to do with a woman like that, and he surely would show her the ways of true, dominant wolf. He slowly crept back into the woods, sensing the other male approaching, and took off into the night.

Jacob descended the front steps to the house and stop abruptly, sniffing the air. His heart began to pound as his senses were overwhelmed by the smell of the black wolf. It was everywhere, and he was fearful of what that could mean. His body shook with anger as he walked towards the woods near the back of the house, and the black wolf's scent only became stronger.

Jacob undressed, tying his clothes to his leg and phased, shielded by the cloak of night. He circled Jade's house, leaving behind his scent as he attempted to overpower the other wolf's. This fucker better stay away from her, he thought, feeling a mounting rage inside him. He would fucking kill him if he came near Jade again, and his being scent everywhere made it perfectly clear what his intentions were.

Jacob was overtaken with a need to talk to Sam, as he fled through the woods, his paws pounding on the ground as he ran with all the strength he could muster. He phased back to human form in front of his pack leader's house and pounded on the door, as the alpha opened it mid knock. Jacob pushed past him, into the kitchen and paced back and forth, completely nude.

"He wants her!" he growled out.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam looking confused.

"He fucking wants her! The wolf, the black wolf, he fucking wants Jade!"

"Whoa,..whoa. Hold on a minute," said Sam raising his hands, palms shown. " First of all, put some clothes on man, Emily might see you."

Jacob basically tore his shorts and shirt from his leg and slipped the shorts on, chucking the shirt to the side in his rage.

"Now, who wants who?"

"Jade. Okay..so Jade saw a fucking black wolf…like us, outside her window. She said it fucking stared at her! Licking its lips and shit. Then it left. I smelled him when I got there, but when I left her house it was stronger. He left his fucking scent everywhere! All around her house! I had to re-scent the area," said Jacob, still pacing.

"Wait…why would you do that in the first place?"

"What?" said Jacob, looking perplexed.

"You said re-scent the area."

Jacob stopped pacing, and raised his eyes level to Sam's, his hands on his hips.

"I…uh. I imprinted."

Sam looked shocked and then said, "When?"

"On Friday, when I first saw Jade. I scented her house then."

"Why are you just now telling me this? How did you keep it from us for four days?"

"I haven't been on patrol much lately, and even then I tried to think of other things. I just wasn't ready tell everyone yet, and I had to sort some things out for myself first."

Sam suddenly looked angry.

"This better not have anything to do with fucking Bella! Jade's your imprint and that's it! She's who you're destined to be with, so you better not fuck it up!" yelled Sam.

"I'm not even fucking thinking about that shit right now! All I've been doing is spending time with Jade, that's all I seem to want to do. Bella hadn't even crossed my mind, especially now with all this shit going on," he said, raising his hands in the air.

"Well if he's leaving his scent around her house, and he saw her, it's probably likely that he does want her," said Sam quietly.

"Fuck!" said Jacob, sitting down now in a chair with his face in his hands.

"Of course I have fucking competition, fucking perfect! Nothing ever goes easy for me. Do you think he imprinted on her too?"

"I doubt it. But if he's an alpha he may want to mate with her. And that's nearly as powerful as an imprint."

"So what do I do?" said Jacob, as an anxious expression marred his face.

"Protect her. Does she know about the imprint?"asked Sam.

"I haven't told her anything yet, I was planning to at the bonfire."

"The sooner you tell her, the better. Is she responding to you?" he asked.

Jacob's face flushed slightly, as he rubbed his chin, stifling a smirk.

"Yes."

"Don't look so cocky. She will choose you, provided you're imprinted. But you still may have to fight this wolf for her."

He nodded, now looking at Sam with a determined expression.

"I'll fight that fucker if I have to. He's never going to take Jade from me," Jacob growled as the beast within began to surface.

"Calm down," said Sam, his face stern. "Another thing you can do…is to mark her."

"What do you mean?"

Sam clenched he jaw and then sighed. "You'll have to mark with your teeth, preferably while having intercourse."

Jacob swallowed, scrunching up his eyebrows, as he stared at Sam, silently.

"Come on dude, I know you know what that means. You have to bite her, while giving it to her," elaborated Sam, leaning against the counter while pumping his arms with a thrusting motion.

"What if she's not ready for that?" asked Jacob.

Sam chuckled. "Then I suggest you kick the bastard's ass."


	14. Chapter 14

**A new chapter finally! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I'm too busy for my own good. But I am really trying to update more often. I have to, I have too many ideas driving me crazy and churning in my head! Please, please, please Review! Your feedback gives me the strength to go on :D I can't wait to read what you all think of the latest chapters, and the story in general! Thank you for reading, you wonderful fanfiction fanatics!**

Jade stared into the mirror, checking her work on a French braid she'd woven her curly hair into. Nodding with approval, she whirled around and walked out the bathroom, and headed down the stairs to fetch her jacket out of the closet. Regi would be over any moment, and the two were going shopping, which was a much needed shift for Jade after a few days of just school, practice…and Jacob. Not that she was complaining about that last thing.

Jacob had somehow managed to fully immerse himself into her life, and just as he'd promised, he'd taken her to school every day and picked her up after practice. He also been over her house every night, and although she wasn't sure why she'd allowed it, had slept over and held her tight while she drifted off into sleep. It was as if she couldn't refuse him, and she couldn't be without him for too long, so the sleep overs continued, serving to comfort her.

Since their last heated encounter Jade had been strict in their physical contact, only allowing a few kisses here and there. She was more afraid of her own hormones, because she seemed to lose all reason when it came to Jacob, and she didn't want to risk losing her virginity to him, unless she was completely sure their relationship was solid. He'd been nothing but respectful of her decisions, and didn't push her one bit, with the exception of a few gropes and caresses that were completely out of his control, given he was asleep.

She and Regi were headed to Forks to find a cute outfit for Friday's bonfire, which was tomorrow, and Jade was extremely excited. She knew something important would be happening, and Jacob's quiet demeanor as the date drew nearer was an indication that he had something big to tell her. He now spent much of his time watching her, asking what she was thinking, how she was, telling her how much he cared about her. Jade was nearly driving herself crazy trying to figure out what it was that he was going to share with her. She pulled on her jacket, just as Regi stuck her head through the front door.

"Ready chick?" she said, grinning as she leaned against the door frame.

"Yep, just about. I'm just gonna grab my purse." Jade walked into the dining room and snatched up her purse from the table, and headed on the door behind her cousin.

"Mom let me borrow her car, now we can ride in style while we hit up a couple of stores in Forks," Regi said, jingling the keys in her hand.

The two girls hopped in the car, and drove down the driveway onto the road.

Regi popped in a cd, and glanced at Jade, who flashed her a wide smile.

"So cuz…how are things going with Jacob? You really need to update me," said Regi, wiggling her eyebrows.

Jade giggled, and sighed, rolling her eyes at her cousin.

"Well, things are going great. He's…he's something else. Like, he's just so intense, it's overwhelming sometimes."

Regi glanced at her again.

"What's that look? Did something happen between you two?"

Jade looked down at her heart, as a her cheeks began to redden. "Kind of. We kissed, a lot, and he touched me—everywhere."

"Oooo! What else," Regi pressed.

Jade sighed, "He made me have an…you know."

"What?" Regi asked looking puzzled.

"Come on Reg…you know. He made me have a…" Jade couldn't bring herself to say it.

A puzzled expression continued to mar Regis face, when suddenly a light bulb seemed to go off in her head as her dark eyes widened.

"OH!" She wiped her head to look at Jade briefly before glancing back at the road. "Oh my God Jade! You had an orgasm!" she exclaimed

"Geez! Could you say that any louder?" asked Jade, now burying her face in her hands.

"Well, it's not like anyone is in here with us J. But Oh..my..GOD!" she was grinning at her now. "Man, I haven't even gone that far with Paul yet, and you've been seeing Jacob only a few days! Well, was it good?" she asked, looking mischievously

"Wow, now I really feel a ho bag. And yes it was good," said Jade, chuckling. "He really didn't have to do too much, and it happened really fast."

"Wow, just the hotness was enough," said Regi. Jade slapped her arm playfully.

"Jacob Black is definitely hotness on a level ten. But if anyone could bag him, I'm not surprised it's you. I'm just glad Bella won't be sinking her claws into him anymore."

"So, do you think he still likes her?"

"I doubt it. You're the only girl he's even looked twice at other than Bella. And from what Paul has told me, you're all he talks about lately."

Regi's omission made Jade smile, as a warm feeling passed over her as she thought about Jacob.

"Reg, I'm so nervous about seeing him at the bonfire tomorrow. Especially since I haven't seen him since…the encounter."

"Oh, he's more than ready to see you. So don't worry. Let's just think about looking great for tomorrow."

The car pulled up in front of a small boutique in Forks that had displayed cute dresses on the mannequins in the windows.

"This place is a little pricey, but their sales are reasonable. They usually have some really cute clothes," said Regi as they got out of the car.

The two laughed about memories as they shopped, Regi eventually settling on a new blouse and jeans, and Jade bought a pair of dark wash jeans and a long soft blue tunic with billowing sleeves.

"You look so pretty in that, Jacob's not going to be able to keep his eyes off you," encouraged Regi, as the two girls linked arms and exited the store.

"Lets hit up the bookstore, then the Café for a snack. Not looking forward to visiting my slave driver, but hey, they do make great cappuccinos," Regi laughed.

Jade was impressed with Forks bookstore, The Hidden Gem. She muddled through many great titles, and historical texts. She plopped down on one of the store's comfy chair and delved into a book, while Regi browsed the magazine section.

"Looks like you found something good?" she called over.

Jade nodded. "Yeah…Its actually has some info about the Quileute's,"

"Cool! You should get it, might be some valuable info in there."

Jade flipped through the pages, and came upon a section about the Quielete's being spirit warriors, in the form of wolves. She read on to find out that the Cold Ones, strange, ageless, blood drinking creatures were the nemesis of the wolves. She remembered hearing the tribe folklore about the wolves and the Cold Ones, but the content brought memories of those stories she'd heard as a child flooding back. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't hear a man sit in the chair next to her.

"Now that look's pretty interesting. Are you into Native American history?"

Her head snapped up from her lap, and she looked at the man next to her.

"Um…yes! It's quite interesting."

"Im sorry, did I scare you? Didn't mean to pop up on you like that," he said chuckling. Jade met the man's dark eyes, and took a quick note of his appearance. He had thick hair, cropped short with a few tendrils hanging in front of his eyes. His strong jaw was framed by a slight shadow, and his mouth curved into a sensuous smile, as a dimple shown in his left cheek. His russet skin contrasted with his white, perfect teeth, and he had dark eyebrows framing impossibly black eyes. Jade noted that he was at least 6'7, and his chiseled body s, black boots, and a fitted forest green t-shirt with two pockets in the front.

"I'm Elias," he said simply, sticking out his right hand towards her.

"Jade," she grasped his hand, and took notice that it was incredibly warm, much like Jacob's.

"So are you into history?" he asked again.

"A little. I like to read about different cultures, and it's always nice to learn more things about my heritage."

He glanced down at the book, and back at her again.

"I thought you looked a bit Native," he smiled. "What tribe, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Quileute. My father is full Quileute, and he married my mother who is Mexican, Cherokee, French and African American."

"Whoa, well look at you, we've got the United Nations over here," he said giving her a soft smile.

Jade chuckled. "Yeah, it's cool. Family reunions are pretty fun, they actually look like a United Nations event."

"Well, from the looks of you, it's a fantastic gene pool," as he eyed her intensely.

Jade smiled, looking down to avert his gaze. After a few seconds passed, and he realized she wasn't going to look up he cleared his throat.

"Do you have a big family then?" he asked.

"No. Just my parents and my younger brother. I have a few cousins on my dad's side, and a bunch on my mothers."

"That's cool," he said, leaning closer to her, and Jade felt a pull deep in her chest begin to throb. Her mind produced an image of Jacob, smiling and beckoning her to his arms, and she suddenly felt the urge to get back to him.

"I better go find my cousin. We should be heading home soon," she said standing up, and grasping her purse.

He stood up as well, towering over her, and Jade felt somewhat intimidated.

"Ok. Well it was a pleasure to meet you Jade. I hope I see you around again soon. I stay in Forks, so maybe we can meet up sometime."

She nodded, unable to think of a reply, as she looked past his shoulders and saw Regi approaching them.

"Goodbye…Jade," he said, as one hand tipped her chin upward to meet his gaze and the other grasped her arm and slowly sliding down as she shivered. Then he turned and walked towards the entrance.

"Who the heck was that?" asked Regi, staring after him.

"I don't know…I-I just met him. His name's Elias," said Jade, also looking in the same direction.

"He was huge! And hot! Why are you snagging all the fine guys in the area? And I've never seen him around before, must be new in town," said Regi.

Jade was still staring in a daze. Something about her encounter with Elias didn't feel right, and she had a wrenching feeling that she'd betrayed Jacob somehow, even though she'd only engaged in friendly banter with the handsome stranger.

Great. She'd just referred to him as handsome.

"Hel—looo! Jade? Are you in there? You okay?" asked Regi, waving her hands in the air.

Jade shook her head. "Yes, I'm okay. It's just—that was really weird, and unexpected."

"Well you know, guys do try to talk to girls all the time. It happens every day," said Regi sarcastically.

"No. I mean, I got a weird feeling from him. Like, if I stay around him too long, something bad may happen."

Regi stared at her as if she had something hanging from her nose.

"Okay….let's get you home J. Maybe you're just tired, did your coach kick your ass today?" she said as she pushed Jade towards the checkout.

"Yes, but that's not what's wrong. I mean, I liked him. I just think that I shouldn't. I liked him, but it felt wrong."

"Well of course! You're just feeling guilty because you're involved with Jacob, and probably thought that dude was hot-which he was. No biggie though. I mean, he was some serious man candy! But you want Jacob right? So it's over," said Regi, now taking the books from her hands and placing them in front of the store clerk.

"Right. I want Jacob," she said breathy voice.

Regi stopped her ministrations, and stared at her cousin. "Um, okay… I think it's time to get you home and to your man." She dug into Jade's purse opened her wallet, shoving the cash at the clerk to pay for the books. The she linked her arm with Jade's and drug her out the store as she continued to stare off.

Regi finally got Jade into the car after almost pushing her in, she started the engine and drove away from the Forks Pavillion back towards La Push.

She took periodic glances at Jade, who began to blink and shake her head, rubbing her forehead.

"Whoa, I feel friggin funny. What the fuck happened back there?" she said finally.

Regi looked at her cousin, surprised to hear her curse, because it was a rarity.

"I think Elias..aka the Magnificent Man Hulk put some time of spell on you and your lady jewels."

"What?! I remember him meeting him, but I don't know what happened after that. I just felt really confused, then sad, then happy, and then hot. Then I wanted Jacob."

"Yeah…you told me," said Regi, pursing her lips.

"That was mad weird."

"Yeah cuz. I think you need some rest."

"Yeah I think you're right Reg. But Jacob's coming over tonight."

Regi raised her eyebrows at her cousin. "Isn't it kind of late, and it's a school night."

"He comes over every night," said Jade quietly.

"WHAT!?" laughed Regi incredulously. "Like, does he stay over?"

Jade nodded, and Regi laughed harder.

"Oh man! You are freaking brave. How does he get in?"

"He climbs the tree next to my window, sort of. Then he just sleeps in my bed with me until morning, and goes home, then picks me up for school."

Regi's mouth was agape, as she struggled to keep an amused expression from her face. "Wow, Jade, I never expected you to do that. That has me written all over it! So, come on, you guys just sleep?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes! Well, after that one time I told you about, we have done anything else. He just holds me. I told him I wanted to take things slower, and he respected my wishes."

Regi nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer.

"So, does he do any unconscious groping, or humping?"

"Reg! You're such a perv," said Jade laughing now.

"What? I wanna know! Dish. Now!"

"YES. He does. And it drives me crazy. And he moans my name in his sleep. Oh my God, it has been torture, but it's pleasant too. Although I suspect it's torture for him too," added Jade, blushing.

"Morning wood?"

She slapped Regi's arm. "Hey! I'm driving, so no hitting," she said laughing. "But seriously J, you've got some serious cojones. If your parents catch you…" she trailed off.

"I know! But they haven't. And I have no idea how Jacob does it, my mom came up once, and he just knew. He hid in the closet."

"Yikes! I'm super jealous though," said Regi.

Jade laughed, "Why?"

"Because I would just die to have Paul in my bed. Every night. But I wouldn't be as good as you so I guess that's out," she said pouting.

"Reg, you have to be the horniest virgin I've ever met," said Jade shaking her head.

"Speak for yourself!"

The car pulled into the Pitomac's driveway, and Jade leaned over to give her cousin a tight hug. "Thanks Reg, I had fun. Let's do it again soon."

"Sure thing. And see you tomorrow cuzo—oh and you should totally wear your hair in that style we talked about for tomorrow with the outfit."

"Ok. See ya! Love you," said Jade, before spinning to run up the stairs and into her house. She greeted her parents who were cozied up on the couch and then headed up the stairs and to wash her face and rush her teeth. She'd taken a shower after practice, and now as she brushed her teeth and stared into the bathroom mirror she sighed, her thoughts traveling back to where they always seemed to go now…to Jacob. She smiled as she thought how he would be here soon, to snuggle up with her in bed.

Jade washed her mouth out and walked into her room, opting for a large t-shirt that she loved as a nightgown. She glanced at the window, satisfied that it was opened large enough as she settled into her bed. Her body relaxed, as she felt the soothing sensation of sleep begin to overtake her.

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please Review! Alot is going on in this chapter, and much is revealed to Jade. I had fun writing this one. **

Jade felt warm hands slide over her stomach on top of her shirt, and a strong arm pulling her close as a firm hot body pressed against the back of her.

"I missed you," she heard his deep voice rumble into her hair.

"I missed you too Jacob," she smiled into the dark.

He kissed her shoulder, and began a trail of pecks down her arm, but halted, stiffening. He sat up abruptly.

"Where were you today?" he asked, his voice hard. Jade felt herself awaken fully at the tone of his demand, and leaned over to turn on the lamp.

Her breath caught when she turned to look at Jacob, who had a menacing expression on his face.

"What do you mean? I was with Regi, shopping. I told you I was going after practice remember?" she said, her voice shaking slightly, as she eyed his clenched fists.

"With just Regi? Who else was there?" he pressed, his teeth clenched.

Jade was afraid, and her mouth trembled. She'd never seen Jacob like this before, and his lithe muscled body shook slightly.

"No one!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper. "Just me and Reg, I swear!"

"Well, did you meet anyone?" She pondered his question, looking down at the blanket.

"Yes. A man came up and talked to me at the bookstore. It was a really short conversation, then he left. Why? Were you spying on me?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, " he said harshly, still trembling. "I can smell him on you."

"What?! How can you smell him Jake? You sound crazy right now."

"What did he say?" he demanded.

"What?" asked Jade, now in utter disbelief as to where the conversation was heading.

"What. Did. He. Say!" he growled at her.

"I'm not talking to you anymore! You're acting insane, and I think you should leave," she moved to stand up, but Jacob grabbed her and pinned her to the bed as she let out a squeak. He climbed on top of her, grabbing hold of her wrists and settled between her legs.

"WHAT did he say to you? Did he touch you?" he growled out.

"What the hell Jacob! Get off of me!" she yelled.

"Tell me what he said," he asked again.

"Jacob—let me go!" she exclaimed a little louder now, but not wanting to risk certain death by waking her parents. She struggled to escape from his grip, as his hands pinned her wrists to the bed on either sides of her head.

"Tell me," he pressed, now dead calm. Jade stopped struggling and looked up, gasping as she stared at his eyes, which were so black now, that she could swear he didn't have pupils.

"Jacob…he just talked about the book I was reading. Asked if I liked history. Told me his name and shook my hand," she said as Jacob growled.

"Then we talked about family. Then I said I had to leave. He said it was nice to have met me, then he left. That was it! Now, what the hell is your problem!" she yelled, shaking.

Jacob sighed and his head dropped as Jade eyed him warily.

After a moment, he seemed to have collected himself, and met her gaze. Jade searched his eyes cautiously , which seemed to look normal again, and slowly he loosened his hold on her wrists, but did not get off of her.

"Jade. I'm sorry. It's just when it comes to you…I don't want anyone near you. I have to protect you…you're mine. I mean, you belong to me," he said, as his eyes traveled over her face.

She looked to the right, refusing to meet his gaze. "I don't see what the big deal is. The guy just said Hi," she said, then turned her eyes back to his face.

"I didn't take you for the possessive stalker type. Besides, he was really nice and polite."

"I don't care how nice he was!" he spat on the words. "He better stay away from you, or I'll rip him a new one."

Jade's eyes widened with shock as her mind raced. She was really beginning to think Jacob had some marbles loose, and she'd end up as a Lifetime Movie plot. Panic over took her and she fought to push him off her.

"Get off of me!" she yelled, as she felt anger pooling in her stomach.

"Shhh!" he whispered out.

That pissed Jade off even further. So Jakey was afraid to wake mom and pops huh?

"It you don't get the hell off me, I'll scream so loud your eardrums will burst," she threatened.

"Honey, please, don't do that. I'm sorry if I scared you. I just have to know if he hurt you or threatened you."

Jade looked at him now, puzzled. "Why would he hurt me? I just met him! I've never seen him before in my life. What, do you know something about Elias?"

Jacob growled. "So that's his mother fucking name."

Jade's eyes widened. She'd never heard Jacob curse before, and that was the whopper. "How did you know I met Elias today?" she asked again.

Jacob sighed.

"Honey, there's some things I need to tell you about myself. I was going to wait until the bonfire tomorrow, but I guess I'll have to tell you now. I can't have you in danger and not knowing what's going on."

Jade stared at him in anticipation, her mind racing at what could be so important that he needed to tell her so urgently. And she wanted to why the hell he was flipping out.

"Jade….I'm," he let out a breath, and let go of her wrists, sitting back on his knees. "I'm…Fuck this is hard to even get out!" he grunted, smoothed his hands over his face and ran them through his spiky hair.

"Just tell me Jacob," she encouraged.

"I'm..I'm a werewolf," he said, as his hands still covered his face partly, and his eyes looked guilty.

She stared at him, waiting for a punchline…but it never came. "What? What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I'm a shape-shifter, spirit warrior, etc. You remember the tribe legends right. Well surprise..they're all true," he said with a crooked smile.

Jade's mouth was agape as she struggled to take in his words. "So you're saying you can turn into a wolf?"

"Yes. A big ass wolf too. My wolf has red colored fur."

"I can't believe this Jacob. Are you joking?" she pressed, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

He shook his head.

"Okay so if you're a wolf, then does that mean vampires are real too?" He nodded.

"Oh my God. Are you joking? You have to be joking….right?" she said, now looking slightly afraid.

"Serious as a heart attack babe."

Jade was silent now, as her eyes fluttered, thinking about his words. "So, how do you…um…" she started.

"Well, I first phased when I was 15. It was absolutely horrible at first, but now I've gotten the hang of it. I've accepted it as a part of my life..given I don't really have a choice. It's who I am. And you deserve to know the truth."

Jade was silent as she twirled her hair around her left index figure, as a her eyes traveled over Jacob's face. She gave him a silent "Is this true," expression, and he nodded again.

"How do I know you're not lying," she said.

"Well, I can show you."

"Really?" she said, her answer a mix of curiosity and fear.

"Yep. Come on. I'll show you right now." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed, then walked towards the window, pushing it all the way open and sitting on the edge, beckoning to her.

"What, you want me to jump out?! No way," she said, shaking her curly hair.

"It's okay, I'll hold you babe," he said chuckling. He reached for her hand, and pulled her towards him, drawing her into his arms. "Hold on," he said, giving her a wink.

Jade let out a squeak as he leapt out the window and landed on the ground softly, as she rested in his arms, her face buried in his neck.

"Wow that was quick…and I'm still alive," she muttered. He chucked again and set her down on her feet.

"Follow me." Jacob glanced back at the house, before walking towards the woods as she followed.

He stopped near the tree line. "Okay. Close your eyes, I have to strip so I don't rip my shorts," he said in a breathy tone. Jade felt heat rush to her face. "And I must warn you, my wolf is huge. But I won't hurt you babe. Just trust me okay."

Jade's heart was pounding and she nodded, and her hands clenched the bottom of her sweater tightly.

"Close your eyes…and open them after five seconds," he said gently. Jade clenched her eyes closed tightly and let out a deep breath. As Jade began her countdown she heard a rushing sound, like raging rapids or tumultuous wind.

Five seconds had passed, however Jade couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. "Jacob?" she breathed out, her voice shaking. It was quiet. She told herself to be brave…it wasn't real…and if it was, he wouldn't hurt her. Would he? Jade opened her eyes slowly, peering out into the night.

"Jacob?" she whispered again.

She heard a whining noise, and into the moonlight stepped a huge paw, then another, until a large fearsome looking wolf emerged. She gasped, taking a step back, her instincts kicking in to run. She struggled to swallow, then fought to form words.

"Jacob, is that you," she whispered. The giant wolf wined, and lowered it's snout, taking a step toward her. She stood frozen, as it moved closer, and dipped its head, rubbing her hand with its nose and licking her.

"It is you!" she gasped. She stared into its dark eyes, amazed as the wolf seemed to nod. She reach her hand up and petted it's massive head, feeling the fear wash away from her body. She enveloped it's large head, and pressed her face into it's fur, hearing a deep rumbling come from within.

"You're beautiful Jacob." He nuzzled her, and rubbed against her frame. "I can't believe this, it's so amazing. But somehow, this suits you," she said smiling, as she met the wolf's eyes again.

Suddenly the wolf stepped back.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

He yipped, and took another stepped back. Jade stared in disbelief as the giant wolf shrank in size, morphing into the shape of a man. A very nude, very sculpted man. Jacob rose from a crouched position, and his hands covered his manhood, while he smirked at Jade, who stared mouth agape. He took a few steps back and disappeared into the darkness of the woods, before emerging with his shorts on.

"I thought it was important for you to see the actual transformation, just so you know I'm not tricking you. Honey, I can't believe how well you handled that," he said as they walked back towards the house.

"Well, actually I was paralyzed with fear, I'm just good at hiding it," she said. He chuckled, and glanced at her.

"So, what are you thinking? Are you…weirded out a bit?" he asked, tentatively.

"I think amazed is the best way to describe it," she said. He gave her a huge smile.

"I look forward to hearing about you Jacob."

"Honey, I'll tell you anything you want to know. Ready to go up?" She nodded, as he picked her up into his arms. He leapt and within seconds they were back in her room.

"That…is a lot of fun," she gasped. He smirked at her then walked over to the bed and set her on it, noticing her socks were a damp and removed them. She glanced down at his feet, noticing for the first time time that he wasn't wearing shoes. Jacob shrugged and sat next to her on the bed.

"So… does it hurt when you…change?" she couldn't help but to ask.

"Not anymore. It does have it's perks however. I can heal really fast. I have a really high body temperature so I never get sick. And best of all…I get to kill bloodsuckers," he said with a growl.

"So, that's all true. You protect the tribe, and everyone else from vampires," she asked. He nodded. "Everything is true. We have a pack, I'm the beta. Sam is the alpha. And then there's Paul, Embry, Quil, and Leah."

"Regi's Paul?"

"Yep..Regi is his imprint."

"What's an imprint?" she asked, with curious eyes. Jacob took a deep breath.

"An imprint is a wolf's soulmate. The perfect match for him. An imprint is a woman, or man, destined to be with the wolf, and he must be whatever she needs. Be it a brother, protecter, friend, lover. Whatever she needs. They become linked, and they can feel each other. A wolf cannot stand to be away from his imprint too long."

"How do you know if that happens?"

"Well, when a wolf imprints everything shifts when they first look into each other's eyes. They become bonded—for life," he said softly, his eyes filled with love.

Jade's mind began to race, and suddenly she could see her relationship with Jacob so clearly.

"Jacob…did you imprint…on me?" she asked, meeting his gaze.

"Yes Jade," he smiled. "You're my imprint. I will be there for you, always." She frowned, and her eyes welled up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You didn't get to choose me Jacob, how do you know this is right," she asked, her voice wavering.

"Honey, it's right. It's destined. You were made for me, and I was made for you. Imprinting is a way to ensure that the wolf and the man can fulfill our appointed roles. We don't have to go out searching for our mates, we have the luxury of knowing for sure who they are."

"Jade, before you, I was broken, and lost. Since you've been here, I've can't remember ever feeling so happy," he gasped. "Jade..I love you…so much. I am meant to love you."

Jade felt tears of joy spill over on her cheeks, as Jacob pulled her into a tight embrace. "Jade…you've made everything better. I love you…I love you…," he whispered, his voice quivering.

"I love you too," she replied, as he let out a sigh of relief. "I didn't understand my feelings before, but Jacob this makes perfect sense."

She pulled back and stared into his eyes, which were wet with tears. She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, cupping his face.

"Jake…what happened earlier?"

He looked confused, then a grim expression crossed his face.

"That man you met at the bookstore, is a wolf." Jade's eyes widened. "How can you be sure?"

"I could smell him! That's why I was so angry. Not at you though honey. He's got his sights set on you, I smelled him around your house a few days ago, when you saw the black wolf."

Jade jumped to her feet. "He's the black wolf! Ay Dios Mio! This is really….off the chain! So that guy…is a wolf…and you're saying he wants my goodies or something?"

Jacob growled. "Exactly, he wants to mate with you, that's certain. But he may also want you as his mate, which is why he scented your house."

Jade looked utterly shocked. "Are you saying…this guy peed around my house?" Jacob nodded. She broke out into laughter.

"Wooowww! This is crazy as hell. He really is a wolf," she said pacing now. "This is tan loco. Ok…ok,ok,ok. Wait," she stopped suddenly, whirling to look at Jacob. "Did you pee around my house too?"

He looked sheepish.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, pacing again.

"We'll I had to mark it, to make sure you were safe. But that's what worries me! The bastard must have smelled my scent, but marked your house anyways. That tells me this is serious."

"So what do we do?"

"You don't worry about anything. The pack and I will protect you," he said, standing and drawing her into his arms. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Jade felt Jacob begin to tremble.

"I'll fuck him up if he comes near you. That bastard's days are numbered already."

"Jacob…that's a little harsh."

"Honey I'll have to take him out if he comes near you. You're my imprint….mine," he growled. Jade felt moistening between her thighs.

He chuckled softly. "I think you like being my imprint baby. Is it heating up down there?" she gasped.

"What?"

"I can smell how much you want me," he said, grinning.

"You can smell…THAT?," she said covering her face with her hands.

Jacob laughed, attempting to pull her hands away from her face. "It's ok…you have no idea what that does for me ego and my sexual fantasies."

"Jake!" he smiled, as she hid again.

"Come on, lets get you into bed." She stared at him in shock, and he laughed harder.

"No…not like that. You've had a long, dramatic day, so I'm sure both your body and mind need some rest."

"Yes…I do. I just realized how tired I really am." She glanced at the clock…10:45. "I'm gonna change into my pajamas." Jacob began to walk towards the window.

"No—Jake, you don't have to leave. Sit," she gestured to the bed. He walked over and plopped on the bed, while she walked towards her dresser and pulled out a white nightshirt. She was taken over with the desire to torture Jacob, after all he put her through went through earlier. She turned to face him, and slowly pulled her sweater over her head and threw it in the hamper. Jacob glanced at her and swallowed, his eyes darting back and forth to her and to the floor. Jade bit her lip and unbuckled her jeans before pushing them down off of her legs, clad in her bra and panties. Jacob groaned and she smiled, as she saw him fidget nervously. She pulled her nightshirt on and removed her bra from underneath, then threw it at the hamper, as his eyes fixed on the black lingerie.

Jade crawled into bed, facing away from Jacob as he still sat on the edge of the bed. After a moment, she felt the bed shift, and his pleasant weight behind her. He draped a strong arm over her and pulled her close.

"That was cruel you know…" he said softly.

"Well, that's what you get for turning into a big man beast on me."

He chuckled, and kissed the back of her head. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Hmm. Goodnight. My Jake."


End file.
